Stronger With You
by MollyLea
Summary: When Sirius finds out that James and Lily have been killed, and that Dumbledore intends to have Harry raised by the Dursleys he takes matters into his own hands. After a while he realizes that he needs help raising Harry and goes in search of an old friend. But will he be able to convince him to help, and will he be able to keep hidden those feelings he has always longed to express
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

 **A/N: I do not think that I have to tell you that all the characters in this fic belong to the wonderful and lovely queen J.K. Rowling. This is a little plot bunny that I have been flirting with for a few weeks. I will update when I can but I love getting reviews, they feed my creative fire. I am not one for author's notes at the beginning of every chapter, so if you see one know that it may or may not be important .. This is slow burn slash fic, don't like don't read. Flames will be used to warm my heart.**

Sirius Black was at a loss. He was furious, heartbroken, distraught, confused, and afraid. James and Lily, his brain paused as agony ripped through him just thinking about their loss. But he had to think about them, he had to think about Harry. Thinking about the little boy made him look down at the bundle in his arms. He was so furious with Peter that it was only the thought of Harry that had stopped him from finding the devious rat and blowing him to kingdom come. It had taken him moments to find out what happened to the young boy. He had shown up at Godric's Hollow to find James' and Lily's house blown up, and Hagrid emerging from the destruction with a tiny bundle in his hands. Sirius had tried to take Harry then, but Hagrid had been adamant that the boy be given to his Aunt and Uncle per Dumbledore's orders. So Sirius had graciously offered his motorcycle to the young giant and then followed behind at a respectable distance. He watched from behind the stone wall, Disillusioned, as Dumbledore placed Harry on the Dursleys doorstep, chatted with Minerva for a moment and then left. Scoffing in frustration Sirius then walked up to the stoop and scooped up his Godson. Taking a moment to read the letter that Dumbledore left behind, he scoffed again before turning away. There was no way Harry would be raised by these magic hating muggles, not while Sirius still breathed.

Sirius marched up the lane of Privet Drive and paused for a moment to locate his broom before carefully getting on with his precious bundle. For now he would take Harry back to Grimmauld Place, and try to figure out what he was going to do. He had always been the playboy, the prankster, the goofball of the group. He was going to be the fun crazy uncle that got Harry into tons of trouble. He wasn't worried about corrupting the boy because James, well Lily would make sure he grew up on the straight and narrow. But now, Sirius felt his body stiffen as Harry shifted in his arms. He tightened his arm around the boy reflexively, but had to loosen a bit when Harry let out a muffled mew. They were so high up, if he dropped him, Sirius shook his head to clear it of the sudden terror. Now he had to be a dad, responsible, strict but caring, loving and everything his own parents weren't. He had no idea how to do that, but he figured if he treated Harry like the Potter's had treated him then the boy should turn out to be a semi-decent human….he hoped.

When he arrived back at Grimmauld Place he brought Harry up to his bedroom and sat in the middle of the bed with the boy. He gazed at the lightning scar that adorned the boys face now, and sucked in a breath when he saw that Harry was awake and looking at him with his mother's brilliant green eyes.

"Hey buddy," Sirius whispered. He went about releasing Harry from the bundle he had been wrapped in, and Harry stretched out upon being released. He recognized the man above him, and made that clear by climbing to his feet and toddling across the bed to collapse in Sirius' lap. Putting his hands around the boy Sirius hoisted Harry up until they were face to face. Harry smiled a bit and reached out to grab Sirius' nose.

"Puppy," Harry murmured as he grasped Sirius' nose. The gentle action and much loved nickname cause Sirius to sniffle, which caused Harry to giggle a bit. After a moment Harry let go and began to look around. He seemed confused, and Sirius' stomach dropped as he realized what must be coming.

"Momma?" Harry asked turning back to his favorite puppy man. He watched as the puppy man's face crumpled up and big tears rolled down his face.

"Sorry buddy, momma isn't here anymore," Sirius whispered through his tears. He watched Harry grow confused and point toward the door.

"Momma." Harry demanded.

"No Harry, No Momma...no Daddy," Sirius said softly. He had thought throughout the entire ride to Grimmauld about what he was going to say when Harry asked for his parents, and had decided that he would not hide it. They would deal with their grief together. As he expected Harry's face scrunched up and he started to cry, little fists pounding on Sirius' chest in time to the pounding of his heart. He scooped up Harry and held him close, making calming noises with no words. The little boy cried himself to sleep, and still Sirius held him. When he finally set him down on the bed he remembered that Lily said that Harry slept on his front. And if he built a fort around the little boy with pillows, so that he didn't roll off the bed, well there was no one there to criticize him. There was also no one there to watch Harry while he took as shower, and so Sirius put up a monitoring charm, and put a sticking charm on the baby's onesie just to be sure. And as Sirius stood in the shower and let the water was away the dirt, no one was there to hear his heartbroken sobs or see the way he crumpled to the shower floor and simply held himself, as if doing so would keep him in one piece long enough to make it to the next day. Because he would make it to the next day, and so would Harry. They would make it through this moment of pain, and they would come out on the other side, stronger, wiser, and hopefully happier.


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Over

"No!" Harry screamed as he knocked away the hand approaching him with something green and mushy. He heard his Puppy man huff in an unhappy way as the green goop went all over the floor. Harry happily clapped his hands at the sight.

"No Harry you have to eat your peas!" Sirius snapped in frustration. He then sighed when this caused Harry to start crying. Giving up on the peas for now Sirius unstuck Harry from the tabletop and picked him up.

"Okay buddy, okay calm down," Sirius cooed as he cradled Harry. He gently pat the boys back as he walked in random circles.

"No Peez, no peez," Harry cried.

"Alright no peas Harry." Sirius agreed mentally making a note to tell Kretcher not to make any more pureed peas for Harry. Harry continued to cry which Sirius had come to learn meant Harry was sleepy.

"Ok buddy, let's go get you cleaned up and then you can play with Padfoot for a bit okay," Sirius said as he walked upstairs. The day after he had brought Harry home he had gone to the nearest department store and raided it for everything he thought he would need. His room now had a crib in it as well as a small play area. In the last month Sirius had come to realize that this house was not a good place to raise a baby, and as always his thoughts turned to Remus. The man would know exactly how to baby proof a house. As Sirius went about changing Harry into a cute onesie with an elephant on it Sirius mused over some of his recent decisions.

He had decided that he would not tell Dumbledore where he and Harry were, only that they were safe. The man had sent him back a Howler, but in the end Dumbledore did not know where Grimmauld Place was. He had also gone to the bank and changed his Will to include Harry.

"Puppy," Harry said while he rubbed one eye in a sleepy manner.

"Right you are Harry," Sirius said before gently setting him on the ground. After making sure the door was locked and anything potentially breakable was out of reach Sirius shifted. Harry squealed in happiness and rushed the dog. Sirius yipped and playfully head-butted the little boy knocking him onto his well padded bottom. Harry laughed and got up to charge him again. This time Sirius sidestepped him and ran away, Harry laughing in fast pursuit. They played like that for ten minutes before Sirius dropped to the ground. Harry toddled up to him and sat in the circle of his legs. Soon enough Harry had curled into a ball against Sirius and had fallen asleep. Shifting back slowly, a skill he had perfected in the last month, Sirius gathered Harry up and set him in his crib. Putting the necessary monitoring charms up he left the room.

Walking down the hallway only highlighted once again that he needed to move, the dark walls and even darker window hangings made the place look as gloomy as possible. It surprised him all the time that enough sunlight came in that he could tell the difference between day and night. As he passed the bottom of the stairs the curtain pulled back to reveal his mother who scowled down at him.

"Has the urchin fallen asleep then," She hissed at him. Walburga Black looked like she had a piece of shit stuck under her nose at all times, a look that had only gotten worse the first time Harry's crying had awoken her. She had screamed about having the child of a blood traitor in her house so loudly that Harry's quiet sobs had turned to screams. It had taken Sirius an hour to calm the boy down after he had gotten his Mother's curtain shut.

"Don't call him an urchin, but yes he is asleep. I need to ask you a question," Sirius said standing in front of the portrait.

"What," Walburga asked with a sniff.

"If I leave this place permanently will the spells on it keeping it from being found wear off?" Sirius asked. His mother glared at him, the hatred pooling in her eyes. Before she could open her mouth, no doubt to scream, Sirius pointed his wand at her.

"If you wake him up you will regret it," Sirius threatened. Walburga looked for a moment like she would scream anyway, but then must have thought better of it.

"Not as long as you maintain ownership of the house, no the enchantments will not wear off," Walburga grudgingly admitted. Sirius nodded in understanding and looked around the home he hated. He sighed, and came to a decision.

"I appreciate it," He said to his mother who looked aghast at having received thanks from her oldest and most ungrateful son.

"Where will you go?" She asked as Sirius finished his descent down the stairs.

"I'm not sure yet, but this is no place to raise a baby." Sirius answered before disappearing into the kitchen. There he found Kretcher hovering over a pot of what smelled like beef stew.

"Kretcher." Sirius said with distaste. He disliked this house elf probably as much as it hated him.

"Yes oh most noble son of the House of Black," Kretcher responded turning from the stew and bowing low. Sirius heard him mutter something about "ungrateful son", but chose to ignore it.

"Soon Harry and I will be leaving and we do not intend to come back. You are to stay here and maintain the household, it is not to fall to disrepair, no one unauthorized by me is to be allowed in, and you are not allowed to reveal the house's location to anyone. Do you understand?" Sirius commanded. He tried to make sure there were no loopholes for the crafty house elf to exploit. From the look on Kretcher's face that was exactly what he was trying to do.

"Kretcher will be doing as Master Sirius askes, when will you and the little one be leaving," Kretcher asked. His voice growing soft, if such a thing was possible. It would seem that Kretcher liked Harry, Harry certainly didn't mind Kretcher.

"I am not sure, but I will give you notice before we leave. Should we move to a new place...would you like to be called upon there for odd jobs?" Sirius asked unable to figure out what possessed him to extend the offer. Kretcher's eyes widened and his ears quivered.

"Kretcher would be most pleased," Kretcher said softly. It was then that Sirius realized that if he hadn't offered such a thing to Kretcher the poor elf was liable to go mad with no one but his mother's portrait to serve.

"Good," Sirius said with a nod and turning on his heel left the room. Besides the kitchen and his bedroom there was only one other place in the house that Sirius went to on a regular basis. The study, located just off the kitchen, was as dark and dreary as the rest of the house. This was due largely to the dark brown, almost black, furniture that sat within the room. Crossing to the desk Sirius pulled out parchment and quill and stared down at the paper. They hadn't talked in years, since James and Lily's wedding. And only then because to ignore each other would have made their friends sad. Remus wasn't going to forgive him for what he had done to Snape, Sirius scowled just thinking about the bloody Slytherin. But maybe he would be willing to help.

 _Remus,_

 _I know that you must still hate me after all that I did, but I need your help. I am sure you know that James and Lily were killed by Voldemort. I do not know if Dumbledore told you that he left Harry with Petunia and Vernon, but I wanted to tell you that Harry wasn't there for more than five minutes before I took him. He has been living with me for the past month, but where we are is no place to raise a baby. I need help, we need a new place to live and I need help raising Harry. I can fund the house, we just need to find a place...and I would appreciate if you would come to help me. You were as much a part of Harry's life as I was, and I think you will know how to do this parenting thing better than me. As for your furry little problem, we will figure it out._

 _Please respond,_

 _Sirius_

Sirius stared at the letter for what felt like an hour before he sealed it and set it aside. He didn't have an owl right now, and would just have to send it the next time he ventured into Diagon Alley. The monitoring charm that he had put up to tell him when Harry woke up buzzed, and he jumped as his wand vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out and giving it a swift flick he stood and left the room. He could hear Harry calling for him before he got to the top of the stairs, and he quickly went to him.

"Wius, Wius!" Harry called out as he stood in his crib. He had a nice nap, but now he wanted out of the crib. He smiled widely as his favorite person opened the door and crossed the room.

"Hello little man, did you sleep well," Sirius asked as he picked up Harry and settled him on his hip. That had taken three days for him to get correctly, luckily Harry was a patient baby and hardly ever fussed. Harry nodded in answer and popped a thumb in his mouth.

"Are you hungry?" Sirius asked as they left the room. Harry started to nod again before Sirius saw a very mulish look cross the boys face.

"No Peez," Harry stated. Sirius laughed.

"No peas," Sirius agreed entering the kitchen.

"Kretcher, kindly bring me some mashed potatoes for young Harry. You can use the ones from the stew if they are cooked enough," Sirius stated as he stuck Harry to the tabletop. Harry enjoyed his place atop the table and clapped happily. He only fussed a little when Sirius moved away to grab him a sippy cup and fill it with juice.

"Master Sirius has received an owl," Kretcher pointed out. Sirius glanced at the window in the corner and there was indeed an owl sitting there. When he went over to look at the letter it held he could see the Ministry seal upon it. Sirius took the letter and with a nod the owl took off. Coming back to sit in front of Harry Sirius took the small bowl Kretcher handed him and started to feel the lad.

"Ummy," Harry said around a mouthful of potato.

"Yes it is very yummy, you be sure to eat it all up now," Sirius responded as he spooned another mouthful in. They were silent, Harry making little happy noises now and again while Sirius glanced at the letter from the Ministry. He wondered if it was about the Will. As soon as Harry was finished he unstuck him from the table and set him down in the playpen he had set up in the corner of the kitchen. Harry was very content to play with the toys found within, leaving Sirius to open the letter.

 _Lord Black,_

 _You are hereby summoned to Gringotts bank on December 15th at 2:30pm for the reading of James Potter and Lily Potter ne Evans' Last Will and Testaments. You are to bring with you their heir and surviving relative a Harry James Potter. Please note that all benefactors of their Will will be present (if able). You will be required to produce proof of your identity._

 _Thank You,_

 _Melody Hopkins_

 _Director of Deceased Affairs_

 _Ministry of Magic_

Sirius sat back with a sigh and ran a hand threw his hair. He needed to cut it, as it was hitting his shoulders now and seemed be Harry's favorite thing to grab ahold of. He had three weeks to find a new place to live with Harry, because he was sure someone was going to question his ability to raise Harry.

"Kretcher, I need to run to Gringotts for an hour or so. Can I trust you to take care of Harry," Sirius asked reluctantly. Kretcher nodded and Sirius walked over to Harry.

"Hey Buddy, I have to go out for a little, but I'll be back soon okay," Sirius said softly. Harry pouted and Sirius quickly stopped the tantrum before it could start.

"I'll be right back, and you can play with Kretcher while I'm gone."

"Cha!" Harry said happily pointing at Kretcher.

"Yes, he will be right here okay."

Harry nodded before getting to his feet and toddling over to Sirius. He raised his hands over his head, the universal sign for "Pick me up". Sirius smiled and grabbed him up into a tight hug.

"I'll be right back, promise," Sirius said.

"Pomise," Harry repeated. Sirius pressed a kiss to Harry's head and put him back in the playpen. Then making himself turn away he ran to his bedroom to grab his robes. Stopping in the office to grab the letter to Remus he stepped onto the front porch and walked off down the street. He made it about three streets over before he was sure he could Disapparate without being seen. Appearing again in front of the Leaky he quickly made his way inside. He made it all the way to the entrance of Diagon before getting caught.

"Oi SIRIUS!" A loud booming voice called out. Sirius flinched before turning to meet the aggravated eyes of one Rubeus Hagrid.

"Ay Hagrid," Sirius said with a crooked smile.

"Oh no you don't Sirius Black, you can c'mover 'ere for a mo and talk ta me," Hagrid called over. Sirius quickly made his way over and plopped down into the seat across from the large man.

"Now, ows about you tell me wha ya thought you were doin takin young 'Arry like that?" Hagrid demanded. He wasn't being overly loud, for that Sirius was happy.

"Hagrid, what do you know about the muggles that Dumbledore planned to leave Harry with?" Sirius asked. Hagrid shrugged.

"Not much, Ol' Dumbledore dinna tell me much," Hagrid stated taking a drink of his ale.

"They are the worse kind of muggles you could think of. Petunia, his aunt, would make fun of Lily, she would bully her. Don't get me started on Vernon her husband, fattest man you would even know and horrible as well. There was no way I was leaving Harry in their care, no way no how." Sirius said adamantly.

"Alright then," Hagrid said with a small smile. He wasn't totally upset that Sirius had taken Harry, but he felt it was his duty to act like it. When Sirius realized this he chuckled.

"May I go about my business now my friend," Sirius asked. Hagrid waved him on as he knocked back the rest of his drink. Sirius made his way into Diagon Alley and directly to the Bank. The goblin running the main desk was one he had dealt with before.

"Gringlhop, could I request a word with the goblin in charge of the Black vaults and properties?" Sirius asked politely. Gringlhop looked at him over the desk for a moment before nodding.

"Wait Here," he said before hopping down and disappearing. A moment later he returned, followed by another goblin.

"Follow me," The new goblin stated before moving into a new room, one that Sirius recognized as an office upon entering.

"To whom am I addressing," Sirius asked as they settled. The goblin looked at him with speculation before nodding.

"I am Hipcock, I have been in control of the Black accounts for 350 years. What do you need today?" Hipcock asked.

"I would like a list of the properties that the Black's own, as well as any enchantments that are currently on them," Sirius responded. Hipcock nodded and began to rifle through the papers in front of him. Soon he had a much smaller stack that he handed to Sirius.

"There are twenty-four other properties of the Noble house of Black besides Grimmauld Place. Six of them I caution are uninhabitable without extensive cleaning and curse removal. Eight others are in good standing, however there are enchantments that have been broken on them in the last century that would need to be added back. The rest are fine on both accounts." Hipcock explained.

"May I have these?" Sirius asked.

"You may make a copy, and you must sign this," Hipcock responded holding out a piece of paper. Sirius took the paper and read it over, seeing that it was a standard removal of documentation form. He signed it quickly, including adding a speck of his blood for verification. He quickly made a copy of the locations and tucked the papers away.

"Thank you," Sirius said and rose to his feet. The goblin followed suit and together they left the office. Sirius nodded to Gringlhop on his way out and quickly left the bank. He stopped briefly at the Owlery to send the letter to Remus before Apparating back home. He felt a sense of relief as he entered the house to hear Harry giggling. He followed the sound and came to stop in the doorway of the kitchen. Kretcher had stuck Harry to the kitchen table again and was attempting feed him something green. Harry was lobbing the food at Kretcher making the elf duck out of the way, thus why Harry was giggling.

"No Peez Cha!" Harry exclaimed throwing another handful.

"Now Master Harry you have to eat your peas" Kretcher tried again. Harry opened his mouth, no doubt to yell No again, but Kretcher took this moment to shove some peas into his mouth. The results were hilarious. Harry seemed to freeze as the taste hit his tongue. He thought about it, decided that no he did not like peas and proceeded to spit them out rapid fire in Kretcher's direction. Sirius burst out laughing. Harry swiveled in place and called out,

"Wius no peez mo bagrgg no!" Harry scolded him loudly. Walking over to the messy boy Sirius unstuck him from the table.

"Yes Harry no peas. Let's go get you cleaned up. Here we go, stop throwing peas at poor Kretcher," Sirius said soothingly as he bore the boy upstairs. Bathing Harry had been a new experience for Sirius, as apparently James had seen no problem with getting into the shower with his son, probably in an effort to conserve energy. As such Harry had cried horribly the first time Sirius had tried to bathe him. Now Sirius had stripped both himself and Harry and gotten into the shower. The little boy amused himself with the bubbles Sirius had enchanted to dance around and let out a small burp when Harry popped them. Taking a moment to teach Harry Sirius asked

"Harry what's this?" Sirius asked pointing to Harry's foot.

"Foot!"

"Mhmm, and this" here he pointed at Harry's mouth.

"Mout!" Harry clapped. He reached out and poked Sirius in the eye saying "Wha Dis?"

"That is my eye, can you show my your eye?" Sirius asked. He chuckled as Harry poked himself in his own eye. Harry laughed as well and then tilted his head. Poking his little penis he asked, "wha dis Wius?" Sirius suddenly felt choked up. This wasn't supposed to his job, and the pain of losing James hit him all over again. Swallowing down the lump in his throat Sirius said hoarsely, "That is your penis Harry."

"Peepee?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded. "Wius peepee?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded again. That seemed to be all that Harry wanted to know as he went back to popping bubbles. Sirius quickly finished their shower and dried them off. Harry settled easily into his crib, he would amuse himself until he fell asleep. As Sirius settled on the bed to go over the properties he owned he heard a tapping. Looking up he saw an owl at his window. Quickly he opened the window and the bird flew in. Detaching the letter Sirius told the bird to get food from Kretcher if it was hungry. Sitting down again he turned the letter over in his hand. The paper was worn almost like scrap paper that someone had gotten from the trash. Heart pounding suddenly he opened it.

 _Meet me at the park around the corner from the Potter house tomorrow at 2. Bring Harry._

 _R._


	3. Chapter 3: Asking Forgiveness

Sirius was nervous, no; more to the point he was terrified. Though honestly he had no reason to be, Remus was the gentlest soul he had ever met. That didn't stop the slight shaking of Sirius's hands though. He had gotten Harry dressed in another elephant onesie with a matching coat and elephant hat. After bundling him up at a quarter to two they set off. He was going to have to fly, but luckily Hagrid had dropped his motorcycle back off to him the day before. They had met outside the Leakey shortly after Harry had fallen asleep. He was thankful for it now as it meant he did not have to take Harry to the park on a broom, as he was still to young to Dissaperate. They were in the park now and Harry giggled and squealed as Sirius pushed him back and forth on a swing. Periodically Sirius' eyes would dart around, and it was on one such pass that he spotted him.

Standing just inside the park gates stood Remus. His robes were tattered, his eyes held real exhaustion and his skin was pale. The scarring on his cheeks stood out more that they usually did, and Sirius was not positive but it looked like he had lost weight. Seeing that he had been spotted Remus slowly came forward. Sirius just stood there and continued to push Harry's swing.

Stopping only a foot away Remus took a deep breath in before letting it out in a whoosh.

"Sirius."

Sirius felt himself straighten up as if struck by lightning. He looked into Remus' amber eyes and caught a flicker of unease.

"Hello Remus." Sirius muttered. Remus stuck his hands deep in the pockets of his robes and stepped to the side to get a better look at Harry. At that same moment Harry spotted him.

"MOONY!" Harry cried out and began to babble in a rapid fire manner. Remus' face burst into a smile and he moved forward to snatch the small boy out of the swing.

"Hello Harry," Remus said softly. Harry grabbed at his face and laughed when Remus' stubble tickled his hands. He was still talking rapid fire, no doubt telling Remus all the things he felt he had missed out on. After a minute Remus started to move over to a nearby bench. Sirius stayed put and just watched them interact. Harry obviously knew Remus, which cleared up the questions Sirius had about Remus going to visit James and Lily. It did make him question how they had never run into each other, but both had had a lifetime of avoiding people they didn't want to see.

"Wius!" Harry called out. Sirius focused on the boy to see him scowling over at him.

"Oh no! What did I do now Harry," Sirius asked in fake horror. Harry smiled a bit and gestured for him to come over, it was a cute motion just the open and closing of his hand.

"Wius dis Moony," Harry introduced him as he came over. Sirius gave the kid a crooked smile.

"I know Moony Harry," Sirius said softly. Harry's eyes grew big and he turned to Remus for confirmation. Remus smiled and nodded which caused Harry to clap in excitement. All at once he was no longer interested in the adults and began to wiggle in Remus' grasp.

"Down Moony!"

Remus set him down and Harry toddled off to the sandpit only a few feet away. Sirius turned to watch him and make sure he was settled before turning back to Remus.

"How are you doing with him," Remus asked softly, eyes still on Harry. Sirius shrugged and shifted from foot to foot.

"It's getting easier I 'spose, but i feel like i give in too often. He doesn't like peas," Sirius said with a soft snort. "The first week was the hardest, he kept asking for them."

"What have you been telling him," Remus asked sharply. Sirius sucked in a harsh breath and pulled back a retort.

"The truth, or as close to it as he can understand. That they had to leave him and that they are never coming back, but that they love him very much. After the first week he stopped asking for James, and now he only asks for Lily if he is super tired and won't drift off," Sirius said. Remus nodded in understanding before sighing.

"What exactly do you want Sirius," Remus finally asked getting to the heart of the matter. Sirius hesitated, maybe this wasn't going to be a good idea, but then he remembered how overjoyed Harry was to see Remus and steeled himself.

"I want you to come live with me and help me raise Harry," Sirius blurted out. Remus looked momentarily stunned before he started to chuckle.

"Don't you have to ask me to dinner before asking me to move in," Remus asked through his laughter. Sirius blushed at the implication, but stood firm.

"Remus I know we haven't been as close in the last couple of years as we could have been, and that is my fault. What I almost made you do is unforgivable, I know that. I'm asking you for your forgiveness, or at least enough of it that you would help me raise Harry. I can't do it on my own, and I don't want him to be taken from me. Dumbledore was going to give him to Petunia," Sirius said sadly. At his last words Remus' head shot up and his eyes narrowed.

"Petunia?! That sly conniving snake would ruin him." Remus hissed. His teeth bared in anger and Sirius felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Please," Sirius requested softly. Remus sighed, a big gusty thing that said more about his mental state than anything else.

"What about Moony," Remus asked. Sirius took a step forward and handed Remus a stack of paper.

"Those are the properties that the Black's own that are surrounded by woods. All the enchantments are stable and they are in good condition, if in need of a cleaning. They are also the smallest houses, the ones closest to what he would have grown up in. We can live in one of the houses, and I will pay for some Wolvesbane for you and the you can let Moony out in the yard to hunt. He may not like Padfoot around anymore but-"

"He never stopped wanting Padfoot around. Our falling out didn't have any effect on him, he missed you." Remus said in a hushed tone.

"Will you consider it," Sirius asked choosing to ignore how that admission made him want to smile. Remus remained silent and simply looked through the houses that Sirius had picked. Though he had given him a full set of places to choose from, there was one for sure that he knew Remus would pick. He knew the exact moment Remus reached it.

"Paris," Remus said in a hushed tone.

"Well not exactly in the city, but close enough. It is one of the larger estates in terms of land." Sirius said just as quietly.

"How is your French," Remus asked.

"Considérant que je l'ai appris dès l'enfance, mieux que le vôtre.*" Sirius said snappily. Remus laughed in response.

"C'est vrai, nous devrons apprendre à Harry.*" Remus responded. His accent was a bit thick and some of the words did not roll off the tongue the way they did for Sirius. Sirius smiled at him, if Remus moved to France with him that would change.

"So the French estate you think?" Sirius asked after a couple of minutes. Remus looked up and him and nodded slowly.

"I still don't forgive you entirely Padfoot, you could have gotten me executed. I know you hate Snape, but that doesn't excuse what you did. In fact it makes it worse. But in these couple of minutes with you, i can see that you are trying, and that you care for Harry. So i will help, and we can work on rebuilding our friendship." Remus said. Sirius smiled widely at him and offered his hand. When Remus grasped it Sirius felt another shiver go down his spine, and he relaxed as the weight he had been feeling lifted off him.

"Time to go home Harry," Sirius called to the little boy. Harry had been happy to play in the sand this whole time, and had even been joined by a little brunette haired girl. She was a bit older than him, probably closer to three than Harry was to two.

"Fwen Wius," Harry said pointing to the girl. She looked at him with a big smile and her curly hair bounced a bit.

"Did you make a friend Harry," Remus asked as he came to squat in front of the pair. He spotted the little girl's mother on another bench smiling over at her daughter. Said little girl was helping Harry to his feet.

"Yesh, fwen Moony." Harry responded. He then smacked Remus in the chest while telling the girl, "Dis Moony." The little girl waved shyly. Sirius walked over to her mother and asked softly,

"Harry didn't cause any trouble did he?" Sirius asked. He realized a moment ago that he and Remus had been so absorbed with their conversation that they hadn't noticed when the little girl had joined them.

"Oh no he was a darling. I told Hermione to go play with him, i hope you don't mind." The woman said with a smile.

"Not at all, I apologies we were just getting some things straightened out." Sirius said with an answering smile. He turned back to Remus and the children and found him sitting in the sand now building a sand castle. The girl was bringing over more sand for them to use while Harry sat in Remus's lap and helped him build.

"Did you guys use a surrogate or did you adopt," the woman asked. Sirius spun to look at her eyes wide.

"What?" He asked. She looked taken aback by his response and colored a bit in embarrassment.

"Oh, i didn't mean anything by it. I was just wondering if you and your partner had adopted Harry or had a surrogate. I am sorry that was terribly rude of me." she mumbled.

"No no, we aren't together that way. His parents were our best friends, and we took him in after they passed away...they were murdered." Sirius finished with a small sigh. The woman looked very sad now and Sirius felt a twinge of unease.

"I am so sorry for your loss. If it helps the pain any you both are doing a marvelous job with him," She said resting a hand on his arm for a moment. Sirius nodded in thanks. He quickly made his way back to Remus and Harry and rested a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Let's go home," Sirius said quietly. Remus looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Where is home right now," Remus asked.

"Grimmauld Place." Sirius said with a small frown. Remus frowned in sympathy.

"How did you get here?" Remus asked picking up Harry. Harry waved goodbye to the little girl, who happily waved back.

"You must come back to the park to play again Harry," the woman called out. Both men raised a hand in farewell before heading for the exit.

"We came on the bike," Sirius said. He hunched up when Remus shot him a look.

"I have a baby carrier for him in the side car, there are like a thousand spells on it Moony I promise." Sirius said with a whine. Remus simply continued to stare at him before sighing in defeat.

"Show me."

Sirius brought him to his bike, which he had concealed on the road. Remus studied the baby seat heavily, and even cast a few discrete spells at it. After about five minutes he looked over at Sirius and shrugged. Taking that as a good sign Sirius strapped Harry into his seat. He then reached into one of the side bags and pulled out two helmets.

"Climb on," He told Remus as he handed him a helmet. Remus hesitated for a moment before jumping on the back of the bike. Harry giggled as the bike purred to life, and Sirius stiffened for a split second when he felt Remus' arms circle his waist.

"If I fall off this thing Sirius I'm going to kill you," Remus said in his ear as they took off down the road. Sirius said nothing, he simply turned down an alleyway and launched the bike into the sky.

Translations:

*Considering I learned it from childhood, better than yours.

* True enough, we will have to teach Harry.

 **A/N: So as I do plan to move them to France there will be some French in this fic. I will have the translations at the bottom of the chapters, and I am using Google Translate so forgive me if something is wrong. They will not only speak french while in France though. I have always believed that Sirius would have grown up a bit if he was required to take care of Harry.**


	4. Chapter 4: Truths Uncovered

**A/N: So a bit of Dumble bashing in this chapter but really guys who likes to be manipulated. Also forgive my stretch in reasoning as to the whole "PRANK" with Snape….I never liked it. Reviews feed my soul, so please review and feed the writing flame. Thank you to those who have followed this story, you rock. Shout out to alix33 for the help you have provided, much appreciated. I cannot promise long chapters all the time, this one and the next one kind of got away from me.**

Remus grimaced as he entered the hallway of Grimmauld Place, and Sirius couldn't blame him. The place was depressing.

"I can see why you want to move," Remus muttered as they walked toward the kitchen.

"You don't know the half of it," Sirius said hoping that Remus never met his mother. The woman would pitch a fit if she found out there was a werewolf in the house. They entered the kitchen to find Kretcher putting on a feast. There was baked ham, mashed potatoes, corn, squash, rolls and Sirius could see some treacle tart in the corner.

"Expecting company Kretcher?" Sirius asked as they sat down at the table. Remus looked around curiously before catching Sirius' eye and indicating Harry. Sirius stifled a laugh and took the boy before sticking him to the tabletop. Harry giggled and clapped while Remus simply raised an eyebrow.

"Of all the things I got for him the first day, a table seat was not one of them. Besides he likes this setup well enough, and it is easier that putting him in a seat each time. Plus he can see everything from there." Sirius said with a shrug. He watched Remus try and fail to stifle a smile. Kretcher began to serve out food for the two men, and for a while they were silent. Sirius gave Harry small bits of food, avoiding anything resembling a vegetable as well as he could. Remus stayed silent for the most part, just watching.

"It is something i wouldn't have thought to do." Remus admitted as he tickled Harry. The boys laughter made him smile, and eased a piece of his soul that was still broken from the loss of James and Lily.

"Did you get a letter from the Ministry?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded.

"The reading of the Will," Remus said his voice sounding thick. Sirius understood the feeling.

"I wanted to be in a new place and settled there before that came about. I think that someone is going to question whether I am the best person to take care of Harry, and the best way to prove that I am is to show that I am taking care of all his needs. I wanted your help with that, because I am sure there are things I'm messing up on." Sirius said with a sigh. He played with the edge of Harry's elephant jacket, something he hadn't taken off yet as the house felt cool. Harry batted at his hand ineffectively.

"No Wius, my evphant," Harry scolded batting at his hand again.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry buddy," Sirius said holding up his hands in surrender. Harry nodded at him, as if to say "Thanks Right", and went back to playing with Remus' hand which the man had offered him a moment before.

"I think that is a smart idea, it will definitely lend some legitimacy to your claim that you can take care of him," Remus said in response to Sirius' earlier statement. Sirius nodded, he then launched into a list of all the things that he had gotten for Harry since taking him in a month ago.

"Well it sounds like you have covered all the basis. How is he eating, you said he won't eat his veggies?" Remus asked. He had noted how Sirius was giving Harry little bits and pieces here and there, but no vegetables.

"Yeah, you should have seen him with his peas, in fact I'll dig out the Pensive later and show you," Sirius said with a laugh. Harry looked at him with a frown.

"No Peez Wius, you Pomise." Harry said. His little fact scrunched up into a frown was adorable, and Sirius could see Remus melting a bit in the face of it.

"No peas Harry, I promise. But you have to eat some veggies, how about a carrot?" Sirius cajoled.

"Rott?" Harry repeated with a tilt of his head. Sirius opened his mouth only to cut off when a bowl of pureed carrots appeared before him. He sent a nod in Kretcher's direction before turning his attention back to Harry.

"Here, try little man," Sirius offered the orange mush to him. Harry started at it distrustingly.

"No," Harry muttered turning away.

"Harry, eat the carrots," Sirius said again a bit more forcefully. Harry's eyes pooled with tears and his mouth became a large pout.

"NO!"

"Harry." Remus said softly. Harry turned to face him large tears rolling down his chubby cheeks.

"Would you please eat the carrot for me, it would make me very happy." Remus asked with a small smile. He brushed away the tears and continued to smile. Harry stared at him for a moment, blinking slowly as his tears slowed.

"Otay," Harry said quietly before turning to Sirius with an open mouth. Not one to look a gift dragon in the mouth Sirius popped the spoonful of carrots into Harry's mouth. Harry considered the new food for a moment before deciding that it really wasn't that bad. He swallowed and opened his mouth for another spoon.

"Good boy," Remus said into Harry's hair as he pressed a kiss there. Sirius looked on in fondness as the little boy proceeded to eat all of the carrots presented to him. Afterwards he muttered tiredly and leaned into Remus, who unstuck him in order to hold him close.

"Nap time little buddy," Sirius said rubbing Harry's back. Harry muttered as he drifted off, a small thumb coming up to tuck into the corner of his mouth.

"I read that I wasn't supposed to let him do that, that his teeth would come in crooked. But he only ever does it at times like this, or when he is upset and I just…" Sirius trailed off.

"You just can't take one more thing away from him," Remus finished for him. They shared an understanding look over Harry's head.

"Where has he been sleeping?" Remus asked after a minute.

"My room, I set up a crib. At first he was sleeping in the bed with me, for most of that first week. Not sure if that was for me or for him really, but," Sirius trailed off with a shrug. He led the way through the house to his bedroom and opened the door to let Remus in. Spotting the crib in the corner Remus made to go to it, but Sirius stopped him.

"Wait give him a bit of a wash would ya, he's a mess from the sand." Sirius said gesturing to the bathroom. Remus nodded again and changed direction heading into the bathroom. Sirius collapsed onto the bed only to pop back up when Harry started to cry. He sped into the bathroom to see a disgruntled Remus holding a wiggling, wailing Harry in the bath.

Sirius sighed.

"James bathed with him," Sirius said quietly. Remus paused and shot him a look.

"Do you bathe with him?"

"It was either that or try to bathe him while he screamed. I usually just make bubbles for him to play with while I bathe him," Sirius said. After a moment more of Remus just staring at him Sirius sighed and began to pull off his clothing.

"What-"

"He is only going to keep crying if you don't get in. I'll bathe him, you can go back to the kitchen if you'd like," Sirius said as he stood in his boxers. Remus was still looking at him with an unreadable look on his face. Finally Remus rose to his feet and handed the still crying Harry to Sirius. Remus passed them without a word, and Sirius watched him go with a small frown. Deciding to talk to Remus later he dropped his boxers and stepped into the shower. As soon as Harry had felt Sirius' naked chest he had stopped crying, and now as the water flowed around them and Sirius made the bubbles appear Harry was giggling softly. Ten minutes later Sirius set a now very drowsy baby into his crib and left the room to find Remus. He found him sitting in the kitchen.

"Would you like to come to the office?" Sirius asked from the doorway. Remus nodded and rose, following him down the hall. Once they had entered the room and Sirius had closed the door Remus let out a huge sigh.

"This is crazy, all of this is crazy. They can't be gone, we can't be raising Harry, it's crazy," Remus burst out. His hands buried themselves in his hair and he hunched forward slightly. Sirius approached him quickly as he saw his eyes flash amber and his breathing speed up. Remus had been prone to panic attacks under stress back in school, somehow Sirius had believed he had grown out of them. Pushing down on Remus' back he forced the man to his knees.

"Breathe Remus, in and out," Sirius said with a frown. He waited for Remus to start breathing deeply before helping the man to the nearest chair.

"One day at a time," Sirius muttered. He stared at Remus before the need to pace overcame him.

"I know it's crazy, this was not the way it should be. We should be the loving goofy uncles, not fathers….never that," Sirius said with a heavy sigh.

Remus laughed a sterile, brittle laugh.

"What do you know about being a father," Remus asked. Sirius stiffened and turned to glare at the man, however his gaze softened when he saw the sincerity in Remus' face. His question hadn't been malicious as Sirius had first perceived it.

"I don't have a good role model in my own father, you know this. I've just been acting as I saw James' father act toward him, and toward me. I have no idea how to do this Remus, I'm flying by the seat of my broom, just trying to stay one step ahead of Harry's needs. This place it makes me," Sirius cut off and scratched at the back of his head. He paced some more before stopping and holding tightly to his upper arms.

"This place makes me crazy...it makes my blood pulse, like something is calling me to do...horrible things," Sirius whispered. Remus watched him with a somber expression.

"Why did you come back here," Remus asked after a while.

"I didn't know about the other properties at first, this was the only place I could think of to go. The only place i truly considered home is gone," Sirius replied. Remus nodded in understanding. Despite actively avoiding Sirius for the last couple of years Remus was just as welcome in the Potter home as Sirius had always been.

"It is good that you plan to leave, no offense but this place creeps me out," Remus said with a dry laugh. Sirius laughed as well, he rubbed his arms and looked around the dark room.

"Yeah, if the place in Paris is dark like this I'm tearing it all out. Light vibrant color is what Harry needs, what I need." Sirius paused and glanced at Remus. "You look like you need some color in your life as well, no offense Moony but you look like shit," Sirius said. Remus made an offended sound, but then slumped back in his chair.

"You're right, it has been hard to make ends meet in the last couple of years. No one will hire me for longer than it takes for them to find out what I am. I've pretty much been living on James and Lily's couch, it's actually a miracle that I wasn't there when He came. I had an interview that night for a new job, maybe if I-" Remus cut off and ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"No, you wouldn't have been able to save them if you were there Moony. You would be one more person I would have to mourn. If you were around so often how did...how come we never…" Sirius hesitated. Remus scoffed.

"I could smell you coming, I would slip out the back when you arrived, or if I came home and sensed you there I would just...mill around for awhile until you left." Remus shrugged. Sirius stiffened, he felt as if he had been slapped. In a twisted way he knew he deserved it, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Oh," Sirius said with a small nod. Remus watched him, and the silence grew tense.

"Can I tell you what actually happened that night," Sirius finally asked. Remus tensed and remained silent. Sirius watched him and saw the moment that curiosity got the better of him. They had never had this conversation, when Remus had found out what Sirius had almost done he had blown up and stopped talking to Sirius.

"What do you mean what actually happened. I know what happened." Remus snapped. Sirius shook his head slowly and came forward to lean against the desk. He gripped his arms tightly and thought back.

"Snape was suspicious, like he always is, but the smarmy git was also smart and he started putting things together. I saw him in the library one day, he had tons of books on werewolves on the desk. He had about six feet worth of notes already, and then he looked up and our eyes met, and I just knew he knew. He smiled at me, it was like he had finally caught me out at something. So I went to Dumbledore, I told him that Snape knew about you and that he needed to make sure Snape didn't tell anyone, but he brushed me off. So that night I didn't change into Padfoot, I stayed by the Whomping Willow and waited, and like I knew he would he appeared. He walked right up to the Willow Remus, right up to it and just waited right outside its reach. So I walked out and confronted him, and we yelled and screamed and he told me he knew and that he would prove it and then tell everyone and then we started to fight, and I told him that even if he knew no one would believe him anyway….Ihit him with, well look I don't know exactly what the spell was but it was supposed to form a barrier around him that he couldn't escape. I thought I had won so I taunted him, told him that even if he did go down the tunnel he wouldn't come back out. The spell, it did work, but it was supposed to keep him in place and instead it formed around him, molded to him and as soon as he could he dashed down the tunnel. So he went down and found you and then James pulled him out and got the whole thing sorted out. You never could have hurt him, but that doesn't excuse what happened, that I did provoke him, but that is what happened." Sirius blurted out rapid fire. Remus' eyes grew wide and continued to grow wide during his speal. At the end he sat motionless and silent in a state a semi-shock. Finally he whispered,

"It wasn't a prank?"

"No."

"Then why did you let me believe it was?!" Remus asked springing to his feet.

"Dumbledore." Sirius muttered.

Remus stared at him in disbelief.

Sirius ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Look I was going to tell you but Dumbledore asked me to play it off as some kind of prank I was trying to do that went wrong. I don't know his reasons."

"Remus I would never hurt you in the way that you have believed that I did, but I couldn't tell you and I've taken your silence and the removal of your friendship, but if we are going to live together I wanted you to know the truth," Sirius said gravely. The men stared at each other for a few minutes before Remus turned away.

"I need to think about this...and I need to talk to Dumbledore. Can I get back here if I leave?" Remus asked quietly. Sirius nodded and waved a hand toward the door.

"Sure, just Apparate into an alleyway a block or so away and walk over. Stand in front of houses 11 and 13 and the house will show itself." Remus nodded and left the room without another word. Sirius sighed and collapsed into the chair Remus had just vacated. He didn't know if he should have told Remus about that night, but he wasn't willing to start over with that lie coloring their past. If they were going to raise Harry together he wanted it to be as a unit, not as a dysfunctional pair.

RLSBRLSBRLSB

Remus was in a fury when he appeared in the middle of Hogsmeade. He didn't stop to greet anyone who called out to him, instead he marched determinedly toward Hogwarts in the distance. He knew that there was a chance that Dumbledore would not be in residence, even a month later people were still celebrating, but still, it was the only place Remus could thing to go.

Walking up the front steps he entered the grand foyer and paused, the sense of belonging filling him with a moment of nostalgia. This had been a place he had felt free, at least until that last year. It was within these walls that he had realized how he felt about… abruptly Remus was shaken out of his thoughts by a throat clearing.

"Remus, may I help you?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he walked down the large main staircase.

"I need to talk to you Professor," Remus said his spine straightening as he stared at the older man. He would forever be grateful to Dumbledore for giving him the chance to come to this school, but if Sirius was telling the truth the old man had ruined something precious.

"Of course my boy, come we can talk in the teacher's lounge just through here," Dumbledore said gesturing to a doorway to their left. Remus followed him silently, and remained standing when Dumbledore sat at the head of the table.

"Now, what do you have to speak with me about?" Dumbledore asked steepling his fingers under his chin. Remus stared at him for a moment, unable to think of a place to start. Then,

"Did you tell Sirius to lie to me about the night I almost killed Severus Snape?" Remus asked point blank. He watched as Dumbledore blinked in surprise, and then watched as the old man's face grew wary. It felt as if he had been punched in the gut, Sirius was telling the truth.

"I was not aware that you and Sirius Black were on speaking terms again," Dumbledore said carefully. Remus noted that he had not denied the claim, nor had he confirmed it.

"It is a very recent development, within the last day actually," Remus responded. He crossed his arms over his chest and bit out, "Answer the question Professor."

Dumbledore sighed and removed his glasses to rub at his eyes. If Remus didn't know better he would say the old man was tired, but he knew what real exhaustion looked like, he saw it every time he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

"It was a mess, Severus was threatening to go to the Ministry, James was in a fine fury, Sirius was screaming about how it could all have been avoided and I still had to think of you and the rest of the student population. Once Severus was appeased it was just a simple matter of pushing the rest under the rug." Dumbledore said softly.

"And you didn't think to just tell me the truth?" Remus asked in shock.

"To what end son, you would have just been more paranoid, and I would have had to keep an even closer eye on Sirius as far as Severus was concerned anyway. It was easier…" Dumbledore trailed off and Remus felt like he had been punched again.

"It was easier to just have me and James keep track of him, something that I did heavily after you told me it was a prank gone wrong. I wasn't talking to him anymore but I also wasn't letting him anywhere near the Slytherins. You used me." Remus whispered the fury he was feeling growing. He fisted his hands in an effort not to go for his wand.

"Used is a bit strong of a word, you were a Prefect, you would have watched them anyway." Dumbledore tried to assure him.

"You saw what that event did to us, we barely spoke to each other for the rest of the year! We didn't speak for months before James and Lily's wedding, and then never afterward. Your attempt to "sweep everything under the rug" lost me my best friend for THREE YEARS!" Remus shouted. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore had manipulated them in this manner. The man didn't even defend himself, simply stared at Remus silently. Remus took several moments to bring himself back under control, he needed to leave, because he had just remembered what he had done while thinking Sirius had so easily betrayed his secret, and now white hot guilt was pounding into him.

"Goodbye Professor," Remus said evenly before turning on his heel.

"Wait Remus, have you seen Harry? Sirius has stolen him from a perfectly good home and refuses to tell me where they are hiding," Dumbledore asked. Remus could hear the touch of desperation in his tone.

"Harry is fine Professor, in fact he is better than I expect he would be if you indeed left him with Petunia. Given the events of today I can be assured that Sirius was correct about that as well, and all I will tell you is that Sirius taking Harry away from that poisonous bitch is the best thing that could have happened." Remus snapped. Without waiting for another word he left the lounge. The only thought on his mind is that he needed to get back to Sirius, and that he never should have left his side in the first place. Having friends was the only thing that had ever kept him going, and if he was willing to make amends and hear out Remus' apology, Sirius was the only friend he had left.

SBRLSBRLSBRL

Sirius heard the knock, light though it was from the drawing room. He didn't like the drawing room, but something in there called to him. It was whispering to him, begging to be found...if he just looked hard enough. The knock came again a bit louder, and Sirius remembered that Remus said he would come back. Pulling himself away from the drawing room he opened the front door and suddenly had an armful of Remus.

"I'm so sorry Sirius. I should have questioned it, I should have known." Remus said into his shoulder. Sirius pulled the man completely into the house and slowly disengaged.

"In a way I get it, I'm a trickster always have been. But I would never betray a friend, Ever!" Sirius said. Remus nodded looking ashamed and guilty?

"What did you do," Sirius asked quietly and Remus began to fidget and look extremely guilty. The man looked on the edge of tears actually.

"I told them to pick Peter, thought it would be better," Remus muttered as he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see Sirius' hurt expression. And oh was he hurt. Sirius felt like all the air was being squeezed from his lungs. He had asked James a hundred times to make him their secret keeper, but James had insisted that everyone would know it was him as they were so close. But now.

"Why?" Sirius whispered. Remus flinched at the agony in his voice.

"Did ...you really believe I would give away their secret, ...you really though so low of me, " Sirius was struggling to breathe now. Remus reached out for him but Sirius backed away.

"I WOULD HAVE DIED, I WOULD RATHER HAVE DIED THAN HAVE BETRAYED THEM!" Sirius screamed. Remus looked on mutely, he had no words. He had thought that if Sirius could give away his secret that he shouldn't be trusted. He was wrong.

"I'm sorry." Remus muttered into the echoing silence that had followed Sirius' scream.

"No, no apology can make this right. But its it's not all on you, James should have told you when you suggested it, then you wouldn't have had doubts." Sirius said softly. He wanted to blame Remus for their deaths, but he couldn't, wouldn't he still needed Remus' help.

"One day I will find Peter, and I will kill him like the spineless rat he is, but until then I have a kid to raise…..and I still want your help." Sirius' voice was hard as steel and Remus shivered at the sound.

"I'll help you, with both things."

"Good...I need to be alone now. The office, kitchen and bedroom are really the only usable rooms. For tonight you'll have to bunk down with me. There is also a garden off the kitchen, I'll be there for a while." Sirius said. He waited for Remus to nod before turning and walking away. Remus watched him go with an ache in his chest the was deep and biting.


	5. Chapter 5: Moving On

If anyone had told Remus that Sirius Black would be avoiding him while talking to him directly he would have looked at them very strangely. It should be impossible to ignore someone while actively interacting with them, but somehow Sirius was doing it. The day after revealing that he had convinced James and Lily to pick Peter as their secret keeper, Remus was honestly expecting Sirius to avoid him. And he had….but he hadn't.

"Alright Remus let me show you a couple of things about the Paris property," Sirius had said as soon as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. Remus had looked up from his bowl of porridge, and smiled slightly when he caught sight of a smiling, sleepy Harry. Wordlessly he held his arms open for the boy, which Sirius deposited Harry into. Sitting down opposite Remus Sirius pulled out a couple of sheets of paper.

"I popped over to Gringotts last night and requested more information about this house, since it seems like our best option. I wanted to try to make the move in the next week, which would give us two weeks to settle in before the Will reading. I had the goblins send some house elves over to start cleaning," Sirius cut off abruptly to turn to the lurking Kretcher.

"Kretcher once all your chores here are done I want you to go to the Paris house and set up the nursery for Harry," Sirius ordered. Kretcher….smiled, and bowed. Remus thought that was a creepy sight. Sirius began to talk again and that was when Remus realized he was being ignored. He had looked up into Sirius' face to ask a question and realized that Sirius was looking over his head. He was actively not meeting Remus' eyes, in fact he wasn't looking at any part of Remus. The only times his eyes drifted toward Remus' person was when he glanced at Harry.

"There is actually a stable on the property, further into the woods, though I have no horses. I was thinking we could fortify it and that could be where Moony shifts," Sirius finished. Remus tuned back in at that point and nodded his agreement.

"What do you need my help with," Remus asked looking directly at Sirius. Sirius' eyes caught his for a brief moment before flickering away.

"Most of what needs to be done has to be done by someone with Black blood, so if you would take care of Harry for a while I'll go get this done." Sirius responded. Taking for granted that Remus would agree he started to rise from his seat.

"Sirius, I-" Remus cut off when Sirius looked him square in the eye. There was severe betrayal coming from Sirius' eyes, and Remus couldn't breathe. He knew he had messed up, he hadn't slept a wink last night just thinking about what he had done. He blamed himself so much more for their deaths now, and he could see that though he tried to conceal it, some part of Sirius blamed him as well.

"I'll see you both later," Sirius said softly. Then he left, without even saying goodbye to Harry, who noticed and started to whimper.

"Hush Harry, Sirius will be back later," Remus said soothingly. He worked to push down the bubble of anguish that was threatening to overtake him. Harry made an unhappy sound but did not start to cry. At that moment a smaller cooled bowl of porridge appeared in front of Remus, who shot Kretcher a small smile before feeding Harry.

The morning passed by slowly, Sirius was gone for most of it. Remus played with Harry, and watched Kretcher cook for a while, but soon the house elf disappeared. Remus figured that he went to the new property. As Remus walked past the window he realized that Sirius' motorcycle was still there. He contemplated for a moment before producing a Patronus to send to Sirius.

" _Can I take Harry back to the park on the cycle?"_ He asked his Patronus and sent it off. About ten minutes later Sirius' dog appeared.

" _Sure, the clutch sticks so best to be aware of that. Red button to fly, green button to land….yes I know the colors are backwards."_ Sirius' voice told him. He could sense the curtness behind the reply. Remus would have been depressed if Sirius' dog hadn't circled him and brushed up against him lovingly before disappearing. He watched it fade away and felt a little of the ice in his chest thaw, but only a smidgen.

"Would you like to go to the park Harry," Remus asked the little boy who responded with a large grin.

"YESH!"

Taking Harry upstairs Remus rifled through his clothing, sensing an animal theme in what he saw. Finding the animal he was looking for he changed Harry into a onesie covered in deer, followed by a jacket whose hood had antlers. He even found a pair of gloves in the shape of hooves.

"Sirius is a genius," Remus muttered as he took in the frankly adorable vision before him. Harry was quite happy with his outfit as well.

"Deer Moony!" Harry told Remus pointing at his onesie.

"Yes Harry, just like your Daddy," Remus said. Harry's eyes jumped to his and he frowned.

"No more daddy," Harry said in a whisper. Remus' heart clenched as he gathered the little boy close.

"That's right Harry, no more daddy. But daddy loved deer just like you," Remus told him.

"Daddy like deer?" Harry asked. Remus nodded, to which Harry nodded back and rested his head on Remus' chest. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, each mourning their loss in their own ways. Harry was still so young, it would be years before he truly understood all that he had lost. Remus hoped that in that time he came to find contentment with him and Sirius. The thought of Sirius made Remus' chest ache all the more.

"Come on buddy, let's go."

They were at the park for about five minutes when the little girl from the other day showed up again, this time with both parents. Her father settled on the same bench as her mother had before. The little girl spotted Harry and Remus in the sandbox and ran toward them, her mother following close behind.

"Hermione, you have to ask if you can play remember," Her mother called softly. Hermione stopped right outside the sandbox and looked at Remus with a hopeful expression.

"Can I play? Pweez," Hermione asked. Remus smiled at the little girl.

"Of course, Harry why don't you play with your friend," Remus said getting to his feet. Harry caught hold of his pant leg and looked up at him.

"Where you go?" Harry asked his bottom lip quivering slightly. Remus paused to look down at the sweet kid and could not fault him on his clinginess, he had been that way all day since Sirius left.

"I'm just going to talk to Hermione's mom, I'll be right here." Remus said softly.

"Pomise?" Harry asked.

"Promise," Remus said gently stroking Harry's hair. Harry nodded and let go before turning with a wide smile to Hermione.

"She's adorable," Remus said to the woman after he backed away. The woman smiled as she watched her daughter.

"I like to think so, I'm Jean, Jean Granger." The woman said offering her hand. Remus took it with a smile.

"Remus Lupin," he said. The stood in silence for a moment.

"I hope I didn't offend your friend yesterday," Jean blurted out. Remus turned to look at her in surprise.

"He didn't say anything to me, may I ask what you said." Remus inquired. Jean blushed suddenly and looked away.

"I mistakenly took you two for a couple and inquired as to whether you had adopted or used a surrogate for Harry," Jean said softly. Remus stared at her for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"Oh Merlin, what did his face look like?" Remus asked between his laughter. Jean smiled at him relieved.

"He was in shock, and then stammered as he corrected me. I was afraid I had offended him as you all left soon after," Jean explained. Remus waved away her concern.

"I suppose he told you about what happened to our friends?" Jean nodded.

"He is Harry's godfather...I suppose I am too in a way, I never thought to ask James and Lily. When they died an old family friend took Harry and was going to leave him with Lily's sister and her husband...but those people are horrible. Petunia, Lily's sister, was horrible to her for things Lily had no control over. Sirius thought they would abuse Harry, so he took him away. But it's been a month and it's hard to go from uncle to father, so he reached out to me for help. We….have been a bit estranged for a few years, but we both loved James and Lily. We would do anything to make sure Harry grew up loved and healthy." Remus explained. He must have looked as sad as he felt because Jean rested a hand on his arm.

"I haven't lost someone like that, but I know it must be hard. Even harder to suddenly have to take on the full responsibility of being a caregiver, if you ever need any advice I would-" Jean suddenly cut off as her eyes widened in horror. Remus turned to look at the children and felt his own eyes widen.

Hermione stood in the sandbox holding her arms out like she was directing an orchestra while all types of sand animals danced above her head. Harry was giggling and clapping at the sight.

"Oh Hermione," Jean whispered before taking a quick step forward. Not wanting her to do something horrible Remus grabbed her hand.

"Wait, has she done this before?" He asked quietly. Jean looked back at him surprised, before biting her lip and looking over his shoulder. Remus felt a presence appear behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see the man from the bench striding toward them.

"What happened Jean," the man asked as he arrived at their sides. Jean pointed toward the sandbox where Hermione's sand animals were still dancing. The man immediately turned to Remus.

"Now look, I'll pay you whatever you want to keep quiet about this. I'll not have you turning my little girl in to the authorities," The man said reaching for a checkbook. Remus waved him off.

"No, I would never. She has magic." Remus said firmly. The couple looked at him in suspicion.

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine," Remus said softly allowing his wand to fall into his hand from the wand holder he kept on his arm. The couple looked a bit surprised to see it suddenly appear. Turning to the children Remus waved his wand and said softly, " _Wingardium Leviosa"_ as he pointed to Harry. The baby lifted off the ground and seemed startled for a moment before he began to laugh. Turning to look over his shoulder Harry spotted Remus holding his wand.

"Hiya, hiya Moony!" Harry cried out pointing upwards.

"Maybe later Harry," Remus called out as he gently sent the boy back down and turned back to the stunned parents. Hermione's animals had vanished in her surprise at her suddenly floating friend.

"You can do what she can do," The man finally said through his shock. Remus nodded and stowed his wand away. Extending a hand to the man he said, "Remus Lupin."

"Matthew Granger," Matthew replied grasping Remus' hand.

"Shall we sit?" Remus asked indicating the bench from before. The trio made their way over to the bench and Remus sat down followed by the couple.

"I take it she has done something like this before," Remus asked. He was actually amazed that a child so young was showing signs of magic, and had slight control over it.

"It was about six months ago, I found her in her room talking to her stuffed bear. She told it to dance with her, and then I watched as it stood up and began to dance. I was terrified, but Hermione she just laughed and danced with it. Little things like that, but she has never shown anyone besides her father and I, we have been careful," Jean answered. Remus nodded.

"There is no reason to be frightened, your daughter is a witch." Remus said. Matthew looked confused.

"Like a real witch, ride on a broom, cast spells kind of witch?"

"Well yes, though you don't have to ride on a broom if you don't want to." Remus replied with an amused smile. Jean and Matthew shared an amused look.

"Alright so how does this all work?" Matthew asked. Remus contemplated how much he should tell them, but considering their daughter was a witch figured that the more they knew the better.

"Well to start, there is an entire world of witches and wizards that live alongside your own. Due to our laws we do not really interact with you all that often. People with no magic are referred to as Muggles, Hermione would be considered Muggle-born as she is a witch with muggle parents. Harry is a half-blood as his Father was a pureblood, born to two magical parents, but his mother was a Muggle-born. Make sense so far?" Remus asked.

"So Harry also has magic?" Jean asked. Remus thought for a moment.

"I haven't seen him perform anything since he was born, but I believe Sirius bought him a toy broom for his first birthday which he could use quite well. Brooms only respond to those with magical abilities, so even though I have yet to see any manifestation I would say he has the abilities. Hermione is quite remarkable showing so young. How old is she?" Remus said.

"She will be three in September, September 19th." Matthew said. Remus nodded thoughtfully.

"She'll end up being older than most of her classmates, but she and Harry should end up going to school together. Now there are many schools throughout the world, but considering you live here in Britain she will more than likely be approached by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is where Sirius and I went to school, as well as Harry's parents. It is a boarding school that they go to when they turn eleven." Remus explained. He spent the next hour telling Matthew and Jean Granger all about living with a magical daughter. He was exchanging information with them when he noticed that Harry was beginning to droop. In fact both Harry and Hermione were leaning against each other in the sandbox half asleep.

"How precious," Jean said reaching into her purse and pulling out a camera. She took a quick picture of the two children.

"So we need to buy an owl?" Matthew asked as they gathered their respective children and prepared to leave.

"That would be best, but considering you won't be able to get into Diagon Alley until she is eleven, I will get one for you. If you would like to meet me here again in a few days, I will have Sirius come back with me." Remus said as they all walked out of the park. He walked up the motorcycle; he hadn't been able to figure out how to conceal it the way Sirius had; and deposited Harry into the sidecar.

"That would be fine, I meant to ask before but to you live around here?" Jean asked. Remus looked around sadly.

"No, Harry's family used to live in Godric's Hollow, and I know his parents brought him here. We live in London right now, though we have plans to move to Paris soon." Remus said.

"You travel here from London," Matthew asked surprised. He and Jean shared a quick look.

"Oh, then how will we keep in touch, I would love for the children to grow up together," Jean asked slightly disappointed. Remus laughed.

"Well the bike flies, so the trip from here to London is an easy one. As for when we move there are ways that wizards travel that make long distances short. I would have to have Sirius talk to someone in the Ministry about setting up a Floo connection for you...um travel through fireplaces. Besides brooms that would be all they could handle at such a young age," Remus said. The Grangers looked suitably confused, but as they had for the last hour they took it in stride.

"Well then we look forward to seeing you to procure our owl," Matthew said shifting little Hermione so that he could shake Remus' hand. Jean pulled the man into a hug before stepping away.

"See you Remus," She called out as they left.

"Goodbye," Remus answered before getting on the bike. He traveled to the alleyway Sirius had used previously before launching them into the sky.

SBRLSBRLSBRL

Sirius looked around the Paris house in satisfaction. He had stayed at the house all day, directing the house elves to clean and organize it in the way he thought best. He had left Harry's nursery completely up to Kretcher, somehow knowing the elf would not take or appreciate his opinions. There had been some dark furnishings and drapery in the house, but Sirius had them all removed. The place was open and airy, the color scheme light blues and yellows that invited warmth into the space. The kitchen was HUGE, and he had already made a deal with Gringotts to buy a couple more house elves to take care of the place. As he stood on one of three balconies and looked out over the land that surrounded the house he felt the ache in his chest return. Sirius had been trying desperately to not think about Remus all day, but now that the house was mostly complete his thoughts turned back to him.

"How dare he," Sirius muttered through clenched teeth. The fury was a burning thing, it made him want to strangle Remus. That thought had haunted his dreams, and he had woken in such a fury that it had taken a while to calm down. Sirius knew that Grimmauld Place made him a little crazy, and the saner part of him wondered if being in the house wasn't making his anger into more than it should be. Yes Remus had suggested the James not use him as a secret keeper, and yes it had been because he didn't trust him, but that didn't mean that James wouldn't have still chosen Peter anyway. What James had told him was the truth, everyone knew that Sirius and James were like brothers. It would have been expected for Sirius to be the secret keeper. Still…

"Son of a bitch, son of a bitch, SON OF A BITCH!" Sirius screamed in anger. The birds in the nearby forest all took flight at his scream, and strangely Sirius felt better. Deciding that staying at the house without Remus and Harry wouldn't do much good he Disapperated back to Grimmauld. Upon entering the house he had to duck under a flying Harry...wait a flying HARRY!

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed as he watched the giggling baby fly past, Harry waved at him as he passed by.

"WIUS!" Harry exclaimed as he came to hover over Remus' head. It was then that Sirius noticed Remus' wand. Gently the man deposited Harry back into his arms and walked over to where Sirius stood. He paused a few feet away and looked uncomfortable.

"He wouldn't stop asking about it after the park, I have some things to tell you," Remus said quietly. Sirius raised an eyebrow, and then frowned when he realized that Remus was avoiding his eyes. Knowing that he had been doing the same to him this morning Sirius sighed. He would need to make some sort of amends, and they would need to talk again. Hopefully this time without yelling.

"What happened at the park?"

"Do you remember the little girl from yesterday," Remus asked absently bouncing Harry in his arms.

"Mhmm," Sirius said tickling Harry and thinking back to the curly haired child from the day before.

"She is a witch," Remus said. He snorted in amusement as Sirius' head swiveled around to him.

"A Muggleborn?" Sirius asked in amazement. Remus nodded with a smile.

"She made sand animals dance for Harry. I had to sit down and explain things to her parents, who both happened to be there. I told them we would come back in two days, and I need to get them an owl so they can keep in contact." Remus explained.

"We?" Sirius asked.

"Jean, the mother, wanted to see you again. Apparently she thinks that she offended you upon your last meeting." Remus said with a small smirk. The smirk grew into a wide grin as Sirius blushed. He looked into Remus' face and groaned.

"She told you," Sirius said with a sigh.

"Yes, and I laughed then just as I want to laugh now," Remus said. Sirius scoffed and plucked Harry from Remus' arms.

"Harry you'll love me forever right," Sirius asked the baby. Harry looked at him seriously and then suddenly slapped both hands on either of Sirius' cheeks.

"Foever," Harry responded. Sirius laughed and squeezed the boy close.

"How did the house look?" Remus asked as he turned to the kitchen. Sirius followed him and said, "There were a couple of things I needed to get rid of, and most of the house needed to be cleaned, but Remus you are gonna love the land." Sirius said with a sigh. Remus smiled at the imagery.

"When did you want to move in?" Remus asked as they settled at the kitchen table. Sirius had set Harry into his playpen and handed him a stuffed monkey that he had found and cleaned at the Paris house.

"I was thinking by the end of the week. We can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get you some things, plus anything else for Harry you think he needs. We can also get a couple of owls, one for us and one for the Grangers," Sirius said. He happily accepted the bowl of fruit that Kretcher set before him.

"That sounds like a good idea...Sirius could we talk," Remus asked hesitantly. Sirius looked up from his bowl before nodding slowly.

"Come to the garden," Sirius said before taking the bowl and walking toward the back of the kitchen.

"Be right back Harry, Kretcher if you could," Sirius said as they left. Harry waved them off, more interested in his monkey than his pseudo parents at the moment. Remus entered into the garden after Sirius and paused to take it all in. All around them were plants, it was amazing considering how dreary the rest of the house was. The garden was so bright, and Remus saw that Sirius had settled on a bench halfway into the garden. He walked over and stood beside the bench. Sirius scooted in one direction making room for Remus. After a couple of moments Remus sat down.

"I kind of hate you," Sirius said into his bowl. Remus started and frowned, but then he smiled a bit.

"I kind of hated you for three years, so I believe you have license to hate me for at least as long," Remus said with a wry smile. Sirius glanced at him and sent him a crooked smirk.

"I think that James would have ended up picking Peter anyway, if not for the reasons he told me, than someone else would have suggested it," Sirius said after another moment of silence.

"I shouldn't have suggested it for the reasons that I did, I want you to know that I didn't really think you would betray them. I know you would never betray them to Voldemort." Remus said. He turned to Sirius and grasped his hand. "I know you Sirius!"

"You _used_ to know me, and true I didn't change that much in three years, but I changed enough and you changed enough that we don't know each other anymore. I think that is fine, but for right now we need to get back on solid ground. For the next month if we can't sort out this," Here Sirius gesture between them with his free hand, "then everything needs to be about Harry."

"I want to work on us, and I think we can do both. Harry doesn't need us to be super parents, he just needs us to love him which we will do in spades." Remus said squeezing the hand he still held. Sirius glanced down at the hand, and for a moment Remus thought he would jerk away. Instead Sirius squeezed back and nodded.

"So...rebuilding our friendship then?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, let's rebuild and move forward. Into a new home with Harry and maybe a new set of friends in the Grangers." Remus said.

"They can give us pointers on how to raise a baby," Sirius said with a smile. They sat in silence just enjoying the garden and each other for the first time in a while. Remus was the one who realized they were still holding hands, but Sirius was the one who held on tighter when Remus went to pull away. They stayed like that, just holding on to the one person who was left from their pasts that knew the same pain that they felt in the present. Hopefully both would be able to move forward into the future.

 **A/N:** **Alright please let me know if you see something grammar or spelling wise that needs to be fixed as I have no beta. For those of you who can't tell this is going to be a seriously SLOW BURN between Remus and Sirius. I think that their relationship would be in serious need of some TLC after everything that has happened. Better to start from the bottom and work upwards again. As always I love reviews.**

 **To my two guest reviewers, some answers: I believe house elves inherently know and can understand every language...magic ya know. I need to have them settled in the new house before the Will reading or it would defeat the point, plus PLOOOOOTTTT. And Dumbledore is a manipulative SOB who always puts the ends first to justify the means and was perfectly happy raising a young boy only to slaughter him at the right moment (Thank you Severus Snape)...so do you think he is going to cause trouble at the Will reading? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Paris

Sirius stood back and let Remus and Harry take in the new house at the end of the week. They had met with the Grangers the day before and Jean had made her apologies to him again for her faux pas from earlier. He assured her that all was fine, but his blush was not helped by Remus' snickering in the background. They had explained the intricacies of using an owl and had even gone round to the Grangers' for tea. All in all it had been an enjoyable experience and Sirius had left with some good advice in regards to Harry. Plus he thought Matthew was a hoot.

They had left Harry with Kreacher when they went into Diagon Alley and for the first time Sirius had seen a Daily Prophet. Dumbledore had been busy, telling the world when asked that Harry was with family. The man had the audacity to say to the paper that it was not the family that he would have chosen. Dumbledore had gone on to say that he would be making sure at an upcoming meeting that the current guardian of Harry was seeing to all his needs, and if not Dumbledore himself would assure the safety and well being of The Boy Who Lived. Sirius has scoffed at the title, while Remus had growled low in his throat at Dumbledore's veiled threat. Pulling himself back to the present Sirius straighten up to ask,

"So, what do you think?"

Remus had been holding Harry's hand and simply let the boy explore. The house was magnificent, the high ceilings made the space seem huge while the large windows let in plenty of light. Sirius had decorated with light colors and furnishings, and Remus could see glimpses of the beautiful grounds spread out beyond each window.

"From what I've seen this place is perfect, Sirius." Remus breathed out. He was astounded by the sheer size of the place, although Sirius had assured him that it was the smallest house of all the Black properties.

"Well, let me show you the rooms. I had them put our rooms on the same floor as Harry's." Sirius said as he led them up a grand staircase. Remus appreciated the light wood furnishings and the sunlight that filtered through the large windows.

"Here, Harry, come open this door," Sirius said, calling the boy forward. Harry, who had been dashing from one thing to the next, hurried over to his Godfather and reached high up on his toes. Unfortunately this did not bring him close enough to the handle.

"Hewp, Wius," Harry ordered. Sirius shared an amused smile with Remus before lifting Harry high enough so that he could reach the handle. After putting him back down Sirius pushed the door open to reveal a truly stunning room. The ceilings were high and decorated with clouds and a subtle rainbow. The walls depicted scenes from a forest and an ocean, on opposite walls, complete with moving animals for each setting. The crib from Grimmauld Place sat in the middle of the room, to the left and right were the rocking chair and changing table to Remus had insisted they buy. There were three doors in the room besides the one they entered through.

"That one goes to your room and that one to mine," Sirius pointed out. Remus' door was on the wall with the forest, painted to blend in while Sirius' was on the wall with the ocean.

"And that door?" Remus asked gesturing to the door on the back wall.

"Bathroom," Sirius replied smiling widely at the sight of Harry trashing the room by pulling out all of the toys Kreacher had hidden in the room. Remus nodded in satisfaction and seeing that Sirius was watching Harry took that moment to venture into his own room. He stood in the threshold in mild shock. The room was...beautiful.

The furnishings were a deep mahogany, something that would have made a dark room darker, if they had still been at Grimmauld, but here cause a rustic contrast to the otherwise bright room. The brightness came from a large pair of French doors the took over one side of the room. As if drawn to what lay beyond Remus walked over and threw them open. The wolf in him jumped up in excitement at what lay before them, land, acres and acres of land. Remus shivered in excitement. He would have a territory here, which would do wonders to settle his beast. Turning away from the sight, lest he bound through the door and be lost to the wilderness, Remus turned to survey the rest of the room. There was a large four-poster bed, reminiscent of the one he had at Hogwarts, in the middle of the room. The chest of drawers sat in one corner and another door hugged the back wall. Curious, Remus walked over and opened it. He was momentarily stunned to see a bathroom, but noticed two other doors and realized that it must connect with Sirius and Harry's rooms. Satisfied he turned back to his room, and giving in to a childish urge jumped onto his bed. When he opened his eyes he began to laugh and found he couldn't stop. Pasted to the top of his canopy was a large picture of Sirius. The photo waved at him happily, and even gave him a jaunty wink and blew a kiss. Everytime it did so Remus would dissolve into more laughter.

"I see you found my present," came a voice from the doorway. Remus peered over through watery eyes to see Sirius standing in the doorway holding a curious Harry.

"Wa tunny, Moony?" Harry asked in the face of Remus' mirth.

"Come see, Harry," Remus invited. Sirius brought the little boy over and plopped him down on Remus' stomach.

"Look up there, Harry," Remus said pointing toward the waving Sirius. Harry looked up and a bright wide grin split his face.

"IT'S WIUS!" Harry exclaimed waving excitedly at the picture. The Sirius waved back just as enthusiastically, which just caused Remus to start laughing again. After a minute Sirius claimed Harry back with a shake of his head.

"You two are silly," He said with a smile. Remus looked at him and wiped his eyes.

"I'm keeping it up there," Remus finally said when he got his breathe back. Sirius sent him an unreadable look for a moment before it turned to a teasing grin.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Moony," Sirius said before leaving the room.

SBRLSBRLSBRL

The next week brought a wonderful mix of complete chaos and gentle relaxation. In an effort to strengthen his own French, Remus had taken to teaching Harry French words at breakfast. They mostly consisted of food at the moment, but it was enjoyable nonetheless. Sirius had taken to speaking only in French, much to Harry's annoyance as he couldn't understand the words.

"Pomme," Remus told Harry holding up a piece of apple slice.

"Apple," Harry responded with a disgruntled look. Remus laughed and nodded.

"Yes Harry, this is an Apple. Another way to say apple is Pomme. Say Pomme" Remus coaxed. Harry scrunched up his face.

"Pomme" Harry said slowly. His face lite into a big grin and getting it right.

"Very good Harry, can you tell me what this is?" Remus praised and then pointed to an pear on the table. Harry thought about it.

"Is a pwoire" Harry said with a tilt of his head. Remus smiled at the random "w" sound in the word but nodded.

"Yes," Remus paused when he heard the sound of footsteps.

"Harry, Sirius is coming, can you say Hi to him in the new way?" Remus asked. Harry nodded happily, this was a word he had gotten right a few time. Sirius bound through the kitchen door and came to a halt besides Harry.

"Bonjour, Wius!" Harry exclaimed. Sirius' face broke into a wide smile and he laughed.

"WELL! Bonjour to you, Harry," Sirius responded. Harry smiled at him and happily accepted the mouthful of soft cereal Remus offered him. Sirius turned to Remus with a sly smile.

"Hello Remus, how are you this lovely morning? Bonjour Remus, comment vas-tu cette belle matinée?" Sirius asked with a cheeky smile. He enjoyed testing Remus' grasp of the language, and he was determined to smoothen out that rough lilt Remus' accent gave to the language. Remus gave him an exasperated look.

"This morning could have been better as Harry had a bit of accidental magic and upended a pot of cooled porridge on my head,Ce matin aurait pu être meilleur car Harry avait un peu de magie accidentelle et avait renversé un pot de bouillie refroidie sur ma tête." Remus responded with a fake frown thrown in Harry's direction. The baby paid no attention to his guardians as they talked in the weird language he could barely understand.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas" Sirius answered, stroking Harry's head as he gave Remus big doe eyes. Remus rolled his own and and dismissed the silly man. Sirius turned his attention to Harry and continued to speak in French, Harry babbling back at him forming words every now and then. Remus realized that this method must have been how Sirius was taught the language. The conversation flowed between them all, the pleasant atmosphere making them all happy. This was a change as Remus had realized that the night of the full moon was going to be the day before the Will reading. He was not looking forward to being tired and beat up the day of the reading. Idly he wondered if having a territory to roam would keep his wolf from acting out as he had in the past.

"Remus," Sirius called for the third time. The man was lost in thought, and Sirius was sure it was about his upcoming change. That was the reason he was trying to get his attention. Finally Sirius mimed throwing something at Remus to Harry, who happily helped his godfather out by chucking an apple slice at Remus' head. The slice bounced off and Remus turned to glare at Sirius.

"It was Harry," Sirius said switching to English.

"NO!" Harry responded shaking his finger at Sirius. At least that is what Sirius thought he was doing, the little boy was waving his pointer finger, ring and pinkie at him.

"Do not teach Harry to throw things to get someone's attention, Sirius," Remus scolded the man.

"I was trying to talk to you. You were off in your own world," Sirius responded with a pout.

"About?" Remus asked moving to clean up Harry and release him from his chair. One of the three house elves appeared and then disappeared with the child. The first time this had happened Remus had almost gone ballistic, until Sirius had explained that the elf had brought him to the playroom on the same floor.

"I went and got some Wolfsbane for you and I wanted to show you the perimeter of the land before tomorrow," Sirius said, popping a couple of grapes into his mouth.

"Well, lead the way," Remus said happily. The two men went outside talking amicably. There was still a weird undercurrent to their interactions, but Remus could not figure out if it was still unresolved anger or something else. The walked for about ten minutes before Sirius stopped outside a grove of trees.

"The land extends about another mile out, but the whole space is covered with trees. There are wards around the perimeter that do not allow magical beasts in or out, but that doesn't stop other animals from getting in so Moony can hunt. Before you ask, you are keyed into the wards, except tomorrow night I will temporarily remove you so that Moony can't go further than our land." Sirius said. Remus looked around in awe. The lands they had walked over were full of flowers and the occasional tree, but the land in front of him was a thick, dense forest. He could see a group of deer in the distance and had to resist the urge to give chase.

"It's wonderful," Remus said sucking in a deep gulp of air. Sirius rested a hand on the other man's shoulder and gave him a light squeeze.

"It really is. I wouldn't worry about the Will Reading you know, I don't think you are going to be nearly as tired as you think." Sirius said with a smile. Remus returned the smile and together they went back to the house. The rest of the day and most of the next was filled with teaching Harry more French and planning outings for after the reading. And then night fell.

RLSBRLSBRLSB

Sirius was pacing back and forth with a fussy Harry who would just. Not. Go. To. Sleep! The poor boy was upset and Sirius knew why. His Moony was not available to tuck him in, and Harry had gotten accustomed to the goodnights of both men. As a result he wouldn't go to sleep now, despite the fact that the moon was high and his Moony was no longer a man.

Sirius had heard Moony's howl only an hour ago and knew that the wolf was still exploring his new territory. Sirius wondered only for one moment if it would be alright to let Harry see Moony, but quickly threw that idea out. He wasn't scared that Remus would hurt Harry, he was scared that Remus would see it as a betrayal of trust on Sirius' part.

"Come on now, Harry, go to sleep, little man. Remus will come say goodnight to you later," Sirius begged. Harry hadn't stopped crying for over an hour and he was afraid he was going to make himself sick. Deciding to go out on the balcony Sirius walked into Remus' room and flung open the French doors. He walked out onto the balcony and continued to rock Harry...who had stopped crying. Harry who was looking straight down with a large smile. Sirius looked down and froze. Sitting beneath the balcony a story below them sat Moony, his golden eyes locked on Harry's face.

"Moony, say night," Harry said through sniffles. Sirius looked at Harry in surprise, and then realized that Lily and James had been taking care of Remus for a while. They must have kept him once or twice when he changed and as long as he had taken some Wolfsbane he was harmless...well to a point.

"Say night, Wius," Harry said patting Sirius' arm to get his attention. Sirius looked from the little boy to the silent wolf and sighed.

"Alright, what the hell." Sirius said before stepping up onto the railing. A quick whispered spell created a set of stairs to the ground which he quickly descended. Coming to stand a few feet away from the wolf he waited.

"Down," Harry commanded. Sirius slowly set the little boy down and watched in mild amazement as Harry tottled right up to Moony. As he approached Moony settled onto his belly and allowed Harry to wrap his hands around the large wolf's head.

"Night, Moony," Harry mumbled into the furry head. Moony slowly pulled back and then swiped his tongue up the baby's face. Harry began to giggle and shook his head.

"Yuck!" He exclaimed wiping at his face. Sirius laughed and finally approached in order to pick Harry up and wipe him down. Looking over he saw that Moony was watching his with a slightly tilted head.

"After I put Harry down...may I run with you?" Sirius asked lowly. Moony stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding. Sirius grinned at him and after Harry yelled another goodnight retraced his steps. He felt giddy now. He hadn't really believed Remus when he said that Moony didn't hold a grudge against him. He wanted to talk with the wolf again, a secret that he hadn't shared with James. Sirius could talk to Moony in his Padfoot form, not the feelings that James and Peter said they got when they were all together. Sirius expected it was because they were both canine. Settling Harry down, the baby fell immediately asleep. Sirius went back through Remus' room to the balcony. Moony was right where he had left him. Stripping Sirius shifted and ran down the stairs.

"Padfoot," Moony growled as the black dog bound up to him. He used a paw to pin the dog to the ground next to him, Sirius' butt high as his front half was pinned. He whined.

"Let go, Moony, come on," Sirius whined and wiggled to get free. He was a large dog, often mistaken for the Grim, but Remus was huge.

"You abandoned me," Moony growled as he studied the wiggling pup. Sirius stopped moving and went on his belly, wiggling until he was on his back and whined. He was apologizing.

"I didn't mean to, or want to. But Remus and I stopped talking to each other," Sirius whimpered. Moony studied him silently before gently biting his neck. It wasn't hard enough to leave a mark, more affectionate than anything.

"Come," Moony said getting to his feet. He loped off knowing the other dog would follow. He was pleased with his new territory, it was vast and held within it his precious people. On some level he knew that he only had Padfoot left, that Prongs was dead and Wormtail was the rat he turned into. But right now all he cared about was being able to run and hunt without his human side yelling at him. Remus was relaxed and mellow in his mind for the first time since their first transformation. Many people thought that the Wolfsbane gave the human half control, but in reality it calmed the human half and made them more accepting. Werewolves were only dangerous when their two halves were at odds or if they were like Greyback whose human side was more animal than the animal side was.

"Race you to the edge!" Padfoot called before taking off past the wold. Moony immediately gave chase and the two raced each other all over the grounds. It was a fun night for both and Moony was full from the doe he had caught. Making his way back to the balcony he looked at the stairs that were still there.

"So are you going to go up or not?" Sirius asked as he watched the wolf. Moony glanced at him and shrugged, a weird sort of full motion with both shoulders and his tail.

"It makes the man uneasy, though all i want to do now is sleep. The transformation is not quiet, he fears waking the pup," Moony explained.

Sirius nodded and changed back. Walking to the stairs he motioned for Moony to follow. He reached the top of the stairs before remembering that he had disrobed, as he quickly snatched his robes from the ground. He heard a strange growling sound and cautiously looked over his shoulder to see that Moony was laughing at him.

"Shut up, you overgrown mutt," Sirius muttered and he put his robes back on. Gesturing to the bed Sirius walked to the door and started to mutter.

"There, I put up a silencing spell so you won't wake Harry when you change back. I'm going to bed as well, night, Moony...night, Remus," Sirius called out. A soft bark behind him made him turn and his breath caught as he stared into the golden eyes of Moony, who had come up behind him. Without warning the wolf licked Sirius from his neck to his hairline.

"OH GROSS!" Sirius exclaimed jumping back. He wiped at his face and heard that weird growling sound again.

"I'll get you back for that, Moony," Sirius muttered before leaving through the bathroom door. Moony settled in his bed and listed to the man start a shower, his shoulders shaking at the pure disgust he had seen. Humans were strange and exhausting. Settling down and resting his head between his paws Moony was content to sleep the rest of his time away, and when the sun rose hours later Remus changed back. He thought the transformation has been less painful than usual, and as he drifted off to sleep he was glad he had been able to say goodnight to Harry.

 **A/N: I am sorry about the late posting and the short chapter. I was bad and used up all my backlog because I was excited to post this story. I will try to post once a week, but I am moving soon, and life is a thing so….I'll try my best. Reviews fuel my soul and my energy to write so. Thank you to my beta alix33 who keeps me from making a mess of things.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Will Reading

Sirius Black was pacing in front of the fireplace waiting for Remus to come down. He had missed breakfast and lunch with the man because he had been too stirred up to eat. His stomach was in knots and just the thought of food made it roll. Dressed in a pair of nice dress robes, Sirius was the picture of confidence. Too bad he didn't feel confident.

"You are going to wear a hole into the carpet," Remus said from the doorway, Harry snuggled on his hip. The little boy had just woken from his afternoon nap and was still a bit groggy. Remus had bathed him and put him in the deer onesie, complete with antler hood. Sirius smiled at the image. Remus himself wore some new robes as well, and did not look nearly as exhausted as he usually did after a Moony night.

"You look rested," Sirius responded, not acknowledging the fact that he was still pacing.

"I feel rested, much more than I have been in the past. Thank you for bringing Harry to me," Remus said in a soft tone. This caused Sirius to pause in his pacing to study the man. Remus' hands had come up to hold the half asleep baby tightly, and Sirius felt his heart squeeze a bit in his chest.

"I would never have kept him from you if you wanted to see him. I didn't bring him to you when he started crying at first because I thought you would see it as another betrayal, but then he called out for you and I knew that James and Lily had let him interact with Moony before. You are as much his parent now as I am, Remus, furry problem and all," Sirius said with a small laugh. Remus had relaxed his hold on Harry as Sirius spoke and offered the man a small smile in return.

"I know."

Sirius smiled and gently removed the sleeping baby from Remus' arms. He bounced Harry gently, but enough to rouse him again.

"Come on Harry, time to wake up," Sirius cooed at him. Harry opened one sleepy green eye and stared up at Wius.

"No," Harry said in a moody whisper. Sirius laughed, and at that moment his wand buzzed. It was time to go. Holding Harry close Sirius stepped into the floo.

"Ministry of Magic," Sirius called out as he dropped the Floo powder. Harry giggled as they whirled away and came out on the auditorium of the Ministry of Magic. Remus appeared moments after them and together the trio made their way to the exit. It was easier to Floo into the MInistry and walk to Gringotts than it was going anywhere else. Plus there was more of a chance that they would be able to get to Gringotts without anyone seeing Harry then there was if they Floo'd to the Leaky.

"Come on, let's go quickly," Sirius said holding Harry close as they left the Ministry. It was only a couple of minutes later that they entered Gringotts. Sirius handed Harry to Remus and walked up to the main desk.

"State your business," the goblin behind the desk said. Sirius did not recognize him.

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter here to hear the reading of James and Lily Potter ne Evans Will," Sirius responded. The goblin motioned him toward a door to their left and the trio entered the room. They were surprised to find that no one else was there and as Sirius looked at his watch he realized that they were early.

"Bit of a wait, then," Remus said as he settled at a seat. He opted to stick Harry to the table (at some point, probably preferably before Harry gets to primary or elementary school level, Remus and Sirius and Harry are going to have to stop sticking Harry totables. But not yet. Now it's still funny as all heck to/for at least this beta reader, if not for or to any of your other readers) instead of bringing him a seat. Harry looked around the room curiously, but soon lost interest when Remus produced his monkey.

"Monkey!" Harry exclaimed reaching for the toy. Remus made monkey sounds and wiggled the stuffed animal back and forth in front of the giggling toddler. Sirius watched on in amusement, and the two men were so involved that they were startled when the door slammed open and Dumbledore strode into the room. He stopped and took in the sight before him before stepping to the side allowing Molly and Arthur Weasley into the room.

"Well look at the adorable thing," Molly exclaimed slowly approaching Harry and Remus. Sirius made his way to Remus' side, but did nothing to stop the woman's approach. He noticed that she had a large bundle attached to her chest, and when she bent close to smile into Harry's curious face Sirius realized that it was a baby attached to her chest.

"Oh don't mind Ronald, poor thing has a bit of the sniffles, so I didn't want to leave him home with the other boys," Molly said resting a gentle hand on the sleeping baby's head. Harry pointed at her chest and turned to Remus.

"Baby Moony," Harry stated calmly. Remus nodded with a smile.

"Yes, Harry, she has a baby just like you," Remus said. Harry glanced back at the woman and beconded her closer with an open/close motion of his hand.

"I see baby," Harry informed her. Molly bent low so that Harry could get a look at Ronald, and Harry promptly poked the other boy in the ear. Ronald didn't even stir.

"No, Harry, don't poke," Sirius said softly. Harry glanced at the man and pouted.

"Play," Harry said pointing at the bundle again, though this time being careful not to poke the sleeping baby.

"You can play when he gets better, Harry," Sirius said. Harry nodded slowly before looking away, losing interest in a playmate he couldn't play with.

"He's such a dear," Molly cooed as she watched with a small smile on her face. She was starting to question her reason for being present, Dumbledore had insisted she and Arthur come, though they had not been invited to the reading themselves.

"That he is," Remus said running a hand over Harry's hair. He handed the baby back his monkey and turned his attention to the silent man in the corner. Dumbledore had yet to speak, and stood observing them with a strange gleam in his eye. Before anything could be said a young woman and a goblin walked into the room.

"Hello all, I am Melody Hopkins. With me is Griggledorp, and we will be conducting this will reading. Those who were invited to the reading please take a seat at the table, guests please sit on the far wall," Melody instructed the group.

Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and Harry all sat at the table; or on in Harry's case; while Molly and Arthur took a seat on the back wall. With a quick wave of her wand Melody placed Molly and Arthur behind a barrier.

"As they are not recipients of any of the contents of the Will in question they will not be allowed to hear what is said, though they can see. Professor Dumbledore, we would ask that in future reading you do not bring guests with you," Melody said crisply. Dumbledore inclined his head in understanding, while Sirius sent him a glare. The man was up to something.

"Now, we begin," Melody said. Griggledorp handed her a large scroll and an orb.

"The orb in my hand is the prophecy made about one Harry Potter shortly before the time of his birth. As it may only be heard by him and the other recipient who is now deceased his legal guardian will be in charge of keeping it safe until such an age that Harry Potter is mature enough to listen to it." Melody recited. She held the orb aloft for a moment before placing down into a silk lined box. With a quick tap the box closed and sealed.

"This will open when Harry spills a drop of blood on it, without coercion and directly from the vein in order to prevent any mishaps. Now, onto the Will. We will start with you, Professor Dumbledore, as your portion is the smallest." Melody stated as she cracked the seal on the scroll and opened it.

" _I, James Potter and I, Lily Potter née Evans, being of sound mind and strong body do hereby make this, our Last Will and Testament. Knowing the dangers that we are in, before we go into hiding we leave certain objects to our friends and family in an effort to sooth the pain of our passing._

 _To Albus Dumbledore, we leave you the collection of books in Vault 163 and Vault 156 to enrich the minds of youngsters to grace your halls. We also leave you James stock in the muggle sock manufacturer "The Sock Drawer"._

 _To Remus J. Lupin, We leave you all of the money in Lily's personal vault, as well as the money in Vault 122. No, you may not give it to charity, and yes, you must use it. We hope that you never have another day without a roof over your head or food in your belly. We also leave you free rein of the books in Lily's personal vault, on the condition that they be put back once finished. We also leave you the Potter Villa in the south of Germany, should you decide that England is no longer for you. Finally, Lily has stolen a note from a dear friend written to you in a moment of grief, we hope that it helps you to reconcile with past transgressions. We name you Harry's other Godfather as well._

 _To Sirius Black, We leave you guardianship of Harry Potter, our only son and heir if he lived beyond our deaths. You are to have sole ownership of all Potter vaults not already given to Remus until Harry is 17, at which time the rights will be given to him. You are to care for Harry to the best of your abilities on the condition that you do not live in Grimmauld Place. Guardianship for Harry may be shared if you and his other Godfather make amends, otherwise his other Godfather is to get him every other weekend unless busy. We know that you will be a great father to our little boy and we would never revoke your right._

 _Finally to Harry Potter, we name you our only heir. Upon your 17th birthday you are to inherit the entire Potter fortune, less pieces already bequeathed to others. We give to you an item for Vault 444 on every birthday, the first ten are labeled, from there it is your choice. We give you all the love we could possibly give to you, and more. May you never know a moment of unhappiness, and may you look back at your time with us in joy and love._

 _SO MOTE IT BE."_ Melody completed her reading to silence. She pulled a small sheaf of papers from her bag and handed them to a teary-eyed Remus. Sirius realized that it was his hand writing on the paper and inwardly groaned as he realized what Lily had stolen.

"You will be able to collect the things bequeathed to you from Griggledrop, and this room may be used for the next hour if it is needed. Please write me at the ministry if you have any questions." Melody said as she gathered up her things. She made four copies of the Will, giving one to each participant, and Harry's to Sirius. She also handed Sirius the box containing the prophecy orb before nodding to the men and leaving the room. She removed the barrier around Molly and Arthur as she left.

"Where have you been," Dumbledore finally said as he sent Sirius a piercing look.

"I have been taking care of Harry," Sirius said intentionally misunderstanding. Dumbledore scowled.

"You took Harry from a perfectly good home, have moved him to who knows where, and though he may look fine now I doubt your ability to take care of him alone," Dumbledore stated. His voice was calm, but cold as ice.

"I haven't been taking care of Harry alone, and if you were listening I didn't hear anything in the Will about leaving the boy with Petunia. In face Petunia was not mentioned at all, her sister left her nothing….why would she be alright with leaving her son with her?" Sirius snapped back. He was not about to let Dumbledore bully him into feeling guilty about taking Harry away from the Dursleys.

"House Elves are not enough to care for a child," Dumbledore started but was cut off when Remus cleared his throat.

"I have been helping him with Harry, and James and Lily would have wanted. Now it is my opinion that you brought Molly and Arthur here to convince us to give them Harry 'in his best interest'. Am I right?" Remus asked snidely. Dumbledore's mouth scrunched up as he nodded slowly.

"Albus!" Molly exclaimed looking at the man in horror. The thought of taking a child away from a loving home was horrid to her.

"I simply brought them to help me assess how well you are taking care of the young man. As the savior of the wizarding world his happiness and safety if our top priority." Dumbledore stated with a wave of his hand. He shot Molly a meaningful look and she pursed her lips at him, but moved forward nonetheless. Stopping by Remus she rested a soft hand on his shoulder.

"May I see Harry for a moment, gentlemen? I will be right here," Molly assured them as she held out her hands for the baby. Remus and Sirius exchanged a look for a moment, before Sirius nodded sharply. Remus unstuck Harry from the table and handed the quiet child over to Molly. Hoisting him up Molly began to make faces at Harry, causing him to giggle. It also caused him not to fuss as she ran her hands up and down his sides, into his hair, and even when she tugged gentle on his arms and legs. Molly was no medic, but after five children she knew what a healthy child looked like. Experimenting she took a couple of steps back, shooting Remus and Sirius a look when they started to protest. Slowly she moved away from them, after about eight steps Harry noticed.

"Wius!" Harry exclaimed looking around for his godfather. Sirius moved toward him but halted when Molly raised a hand to stay him. She continued to slowly move away, as Harry's cries became louder.

"MOONY!" Harry cried out, little arms reaching out for Remus as he was slowly moved away. Remus jumped to his feet and started toward the baby, only for Sirius to grab his arm preventing him. Seeing the men's reactions, as well as Harry's increased distress must have affirmed something to Molly, because she quickly moved forward and deposited the crying child into Remus' arms. Remus cuddled him close, unconsciously moving into Sirius' space in order to allow the man to put his hands on Harry as well. Surrounded by his familiar family Harry quieted almost instantly.

"If you take that boy from them, Albus, I will send the Aurors after you for child abuse," Molly said quietly. Remus, with his heightened hearing, heard her and sent her a grateful look. Dumbledore made a slightly disgruntled noise and nodded to Molly, indicating his understanding.

"I will be in touch," Dumbledore said and then walked out of the room with a dramatic flourish of his robes.

"I would love to have you all and Harry over to the Burrow, Ron would love a companion." Molly said with a wide smile. Remus smiled back at her, while Sirius remained silent. Taking in his stiff posture Arthur Weasley spoke for the first time.

"When Dumbledore approached us about taking in Harry, he did not tell us who we would be taking in. He told us that he suspected that a child was being willfully neglected and that he would be in need of a loving home. He also told us that he would provide for the child's living expenses, but if we felt we could not keep the child there was another home he could go to. We came here to assess the neglect of the child and remove him from that situation if needed. Molly knows that Harry has never been, nor will ever be neglected by you two, and neither of us appreciate being manipulated," Arthur explained. Molly beamed at her husband and turned back to the men with a smile.

"I would never take a child from a loving home, no matter the circumstances." Molly assured them. As Arthur had explained Sirius had begun to relax. He hadn't figured out why the Weasleys had come with Dumbledore and was wary that Molly's invitation was another ploy.

"We would love to spend time with you, and you should bring your boys to our place as well. I'm sure the older boys would enjoy a vacation of sorts," Sirius said extending a hand to Arthur. They shook hands with smiles. Molly crouched low to be eye to eye with Harry, who upon seeing her turned away to shield his face in Remus' chest.

"Tch, poor dear I must have scared him," Molly huffed softly. She was sorry for testing the boy in such a way, but if the men had been negligent Harry wouldn't have responded in such a way.

"Harry, say bye bye to the baby," Remus said softly. Slowly Harry turned to look back at Molly, who at Remus' words had unwrapped little Ron a bit. The baby had been wiggling against her for a bit; since Harry started to cry; but had not made any other noise. As soon as his head was loose Ron turned his face away from his mother's bosom to look around. Blue eyes met green and the two boys stared at each other in fascination. Soon Ron broke out into a large smile and began to babble rapidly at Harry, who in turn babbled back. Molly and Remus watched on in amusement as the two became fast friends in an instant.

"We planned to go to a park to meet up with another friend Harry has made, I know Ron is a bit under the weather but would you like to come along?" Remus asked. He caught Sirius' eye and received a small smile. Sirius collected the copies of the will for him, Remus and Harry, as well as the orb. Together the four adults left the back room amid loud baby babble between Ron and Harry.


	8. Chapter 8: Playdates

Jean Granger was a bit surprised to see a swarm of people approaching her ten minutes after she got to the park with Hermione. She recognized Remus and Sirius, as well as Harry, but the two redheads and the little redheaded boy that followed them were new. If the redheaded mother hadn't been latched on to Remus' arm she wouldn't have thought the group was together.

"Hello, Jean!" Remus called out raising an arm in greeting. Jean waved back with a small smile. As they approached Sirius paused for a moment to take Harry and the other little boy to the sandbox. He said something to the two before trotting over. Smiling widely he scooped Hermione up, causing the little girl to giggle in joy, and just as quickly deposited her in the sandbox with the boys. Pulling out his wand he quickly cast a monitoring charm around the sandbox.

"That was clever," Molly said with approval. "Now introduce us," she continued with a wave toward Jean.

"Jean Granger, this is Molly Weasley and her husband Arthur. Their son over there is Ronald," Remus introduced. "This is Jean Granger, a muggle, and her daughter Hermione."

"A Muggle!" the Weasley's exclaimed. They turned accusatory glances at Sirius and Remus only to catch sight of Hermione once again making sand animals dance. Understanding flooded their eyes.

"Were you almost in trouble," Jean asked amused. Sirius smiled widely at her and nodded. He laughed when Molly took a swipe at him, and when he jumped behind Remus for protection everyone joined in on his laughter. The adults settled into easy comradeship, all keeping one eye on the babies.

That is why when Sirius suddenly turned toward the kids they all became alert. It was very difficult to not burst into laughter at the sight that met them.

Hermione was marching towards the adults, one boy's hand tightly clasped in her own. Her face was one of intense concentration, while Harry looked bemused. Apparently it was Ron's condition that caused Hermione's determination.

Bypassing Molly little Hermione marched right up to her mother and dropping Ron's hand pointed at the boy.

"Momma do da ting! He boke," Hermione commanded. Jean looked at the boy and stifled a giggle. Ron must have sneezed as his face and hands were covered in mucus. It must have been some kind of wizard cold though because his mucus was bright pink.

"Ok honey," Jean said reaching for Ron. The boy went into her arms easily enough and Jean began to wiggle her fingers in his face.

"Little cold that's come to stay, let's blow that nose and send it away," Jean chanted. As she came to the end of her little chant a hanky appeared in her hand after a delicate twist of her hand. She used it to mop up the little boy. Once cleaned she set him back on his feet. Ron looked at her for a moment before popping the thumb of one hand into his mouth. The other hand reached out and was clasped by Hermione. Then keeping eye contact Ron backed away touting his friends with him. When they had cleared the adults and made their way back to the sandbox the adults began to laugh.

"You can do magic, are you a Squib then?" Arthur asked in amazement. Jean looked at him confused before turning her look to Remus.

"A Squib is someone who has magical parents but cannot perform magic themselves, or if they can it is a very small amount," Remus explained. Jean nodded in understanding.

"Unless they hid it very well from me, my parents were not magical. What I just did was muggle magic, or sleight of hand. The hanky was hidden in my sleeve, I do it for Hermione all the time," Jean explained with a smile. Arthur launched into a thousand questions about muggle magic, and he and Jean began a lively debate about it. Settling down between Sirius and Remus, Molly started in on them both.

"So where do you live now, hopefully not in that Grimmauld place," Molly asked.

"No, we just moved into another Black Villa in France," Sirius said. Molly grinned widely.

"Oh I love France, the food is to die for. Do you know French?" she asked.

"Yes, so does Sirius, though mine is a bit rusty. We are teaching Harry as well," Remus replied. They chatted about the new house and the land for a moment more before Harry wandered over, followed by Hermione and Ron. Harry stopped before Remus and raised his arms in a silent plea to be picked up, and Remus scooped him up and held him close. Molly and Jean followed suite with their own children, and in a matter of moments all three were asleep.

"Well, I think that was a great first playdate," Jean said with a smile. The other parents nodded, and after making plans to meet again; preferably after Ron had gotten better; they went their separate ways.

RWHPHGRWHPHG

Sirius was at a loss for words. In the two months since the will reading there had been six play dates between Harry, Ron and Hermione. So far all of them had either been at the park, the Burrow, or the Grangers' house. Remus had finally put his foot down and demanded that Sirius invite the group to their place. Not thinking anything of it, Sirius had agreed. Now as he looked at the walls covered in marker, the floor covered in some kind of green goo, and the floating….FLOATING, giggling babies that inhabited Harry's playroom; Sirius decided that he had made a grave error.

"How in the world," Sirius muttered as he plucked Harry and Ron out of the air. Hermione was floating higher up, closer to the ceiling, and Sirius figured she had made the other two float.

"Come here, Hermione," Sirius cooed at the girl reaching up for her. Hermione stopped giggling to regard him with a serious expression. Slowly, she drifted closer to Sirius until he could pluck her from the air and set her at his feet with the boys.

"Now, why is there marker on the wall?" Sirius asked calmly. Both Hermione and Harry looked at Ron before looking away. Ron, for his part, was looking at the wall in question.

"Ron," Sirius called to the little boy. Ron's head swiveled around to look at him before turning toward his friends. Both Harry and Hermione looked back with wide eyes, and Ron began to fidget.

"Did you draw on the wall, Ron?" Sirius asked quietly, hunkering down to his level. Ron peered up at Sirius from under his lashes before nodding in a small way.

"We don't draw on the walls, ok, only on parchment," Sirius gently scolded. Ron's eyes filled with tears, but they did not fall. Sirius kept eye contact with the little boy for another moment before nodding. Casting a quick Scourgify on the walls and floor; which he wasn't going to even ask about; Sirius ushered them all out of the room.

"Time for lunch, kiddies," Sirius said. Harry reached over and held Ron's hand, while Hermione reached for Sirius'. The quartet made their way to the kitchen where Molly and Jean sat talking. Remus was bustling around the kitchen making a small lunch, much to the displeasure of the house elves.

"Someone got in trouble," Sirius announced as he walked in with the kids. The mothers glanced over and Molly made a small tsking noise.

"Ronald," She said in a scolding tone. Her already downcast son became even more so. Harry stepped in front of Ron and scowled up at Molly.

"No yell, he sowwy," Harry said fiercely. Ron nodded vigorously in agreement. Molly smothered a smile and tried to stay disappointed.

"Alright Harry, may I speak to Ron," Molly asked softly. Harry scrutinized the woman; causing the rest of the adults to stifle laughter; before slowly moving to the side.

"My darling, come to momma," Molly said with a gentle smile. Ron smiled widely at his mother and rushed forward. Molly scooped him up and settled him on her lap.

"Now, tell momma what you did," Molly said sternly, yet softly. Ron squirmed and shoved a finger in his mouth.

"Come on now," Molly cajoled, pumping her leg up and down to bounce the little boy. Ron looked at her with wide eyes before pulling a marker out of his overall pocket.

"Did you draw on something you weren't supposed to?" Molly asked stifling a smile. Ron was at that age that paper just wasn't enough.

"Yesh, da wall," Ron answered around his thumb. Molly frowned at him.

"You know only to draw on paper, Ronald, did you say sorry to Sirius?" Molly asked. Ron turned quickly to Sirius who stood by the kitchen counter looking over Remus' shoulder at the food.

"Sowwy Wius," Ron said softly. Sirius' eyes warmed.

"It's alright, buddy, just don't do it again." Sirius said with a smile. Ron smiled back at him and snuggled into his mother. Sirius and Remus watched with amused smiles, and Remus turned to Sirius was a raised eyebrow.

"Other than drawing on the walls what were they doing when you went to fetch them?" Remus asked as he handed Sirius a platter of food to bring to the table. The women had settled the children in high chairs; something Molly had insisted that they buy Harry after the third playdate.

"Floating," Sirius responded with a deadpan expression. They all looked at him in surprise, and Sirius simply nodded at Hermione who was currently studying the design on her high chair. Jean hid a smile behind one hand as she tried not to imagine all three of the children floating in the air. Reaching over she put a hand on her daughter's bushy head and smiled into Hermione's face when she turned it to her mother.

"Momma, how do you fly?" Hermione asked. Jean raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I go on an airplane, darling. It helps me and your daddy fly, how do you fly?" Jean asked. Hermione scrunched up her face in concentration, and soon she floated out of her high chair. Molly and Remus gaped at the now giggling girl. Before any of the adults could express their surprise they were interrupted by loud yells.

"No Mione SHARE!" Ron yelled as he waved his hand furiously at the little girl. Harry also looked mulish as he stared up at his friend. Hermione looked at her friends and her face scrunched up again. Before they knew it the boys were also up in the air giggling and tumbling. The adults turned to Sirius who simply shrugged and laughed quietly. As the other adults seemed at a loss Sirius just repeated his earlier motions and plucked the children one by one from the air.

"Lunchtime, guys," Sirius said as each child was resettled. The kids happily dug into their finger sandwiches while the adults continued to talk.

"Arthur and I have some news," Molly said to the group. Jean looked at her with a smile.

"I'm pregnant!" Molly exclaimed happily. Jean laughed and got up to hug Molly while Sirius and Remus smiled and congratulated her from their seats.

"Oh I hope we have a girl this time," Molly said with a happy sigh. She affectionately ruffled Ron's hair with a sigh.

"How many children do you have again,"Jean asked. Molly said their names as she counted on her fingers.

"Well there is Bill, the oldest, then Charlie, Percy, the twins Fred and George and little Ronald here. So six, seven with the baby coming." Molly said.

"Seven is a lucky number," Sirius said as he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth.

"Arthur says we will need to stop after this one, but he said that after the twins as well." Molly said as she mopped up Ron. Remus smiled at the thought of the poor man, who for every playdate checked in with his older boys to make sure that the twins were alright. Sirius for his part could not even think about having so many children, unconsciously looking at Remus he mentally amended, maybe just one more.

As if knowing what Sirius was thinking Remus turned to look at him. The men shared a long look, only to be interrupted when Jean cleared her throat.

"I believe the next playdate is going to be at my house, and I was wondering if you would like to take the children to the petting zoo that is close by. I understand there are all manner of magical creatures, but the normal animals are quite pleasant as well," Jean said with a smile. The magical parents shared a look before unanimously agreeing. So it was planned that the next playdate would be filled with goats, small calves and chickens.

SBRLSBRLSBRL

"Sirius, can I come in," Remus called through the bedroom door later that night. After hearing an affirmative he slipped in and rested against the door. Sirius looked at him from his place on the bed, a couple of scrolls and a pair of reading glasses perched delicately on his nose. Remus stifled a smile, he had always liked the way Sirius looked in glasses.

"What's up, Remus," Sirius asked taking the glasses from his face and running his hand down his nose. He hated going through political documents.

"I wanted to talk to you about the letter you wrote," Remus said quietly. Sirius froze and cautiously looked at Remus.

"You weren't ever supposed to read that," Sirius said softly as he thought back to the night that he had written that letter.

" _I can't believe he won't even talk to me," Sirius moaned in despair to Lily who patted his back and shared a sad look with James over Sirius's head._

" _You should tell him that it wasn't a joke," Lily suggested for what must have been the thousandth time. Sirius shook his head and sighed._

" _He wouldn't believe me at this point. I just thought that after we got out of school, out from underneath Dumbledore's direct influence, I would be able to talk to him and we would be able to settle this. I just…" Sirius trailed off. Lily looked at him speculatively and then raised an eyebrow in surprise. Bending low to whisper in Sirius' ear she asked, "Does James know how you feel about Remus?"_

 _Sirius' head shot up and he viciously shook his head at Lily. Luckily for him Harry started to cry before James could question that strange reaction. When James left the room Sirius whispered, "Don't tell him, or Remus." Sirius begged. Lily looked at him in sympathy._

" _How long?" Lily asked. Sirius shrugged and thought about it._

" _Fourth year," Sirius said with a decisive nod. Lily blinked in surprise._

" _It's been like six years…" Lily said with a small smile._

" _Yes well….anyway…"Sirius dithered as he tried to come up with a different topic of conversation._

" _Write him a letter, and tell him about what Dumbledore made you do. Even if you never send it, and we have to think of some other way for Remus to talk to you, at least you will have told him in some way," Lily suggested. Seeing no better option Sirius agreed and wrote a three foot letter explaining the events of that night to Remus. Sometime during it he decided that he wasn't going to send it and so he also told Remus that he had loved him for years and wished that they could at least start talking again. Tearing off the foot of parchment explaining his feelings he stuffed it into his pocket and handed the rest of the letter to Lily when she asked for it._

"I figured that," Remus said bringing Sirius back to the present.

"I was upset that you wouldn't even talk to me, Lily suggested it," Sirius explained. Remus gave him a funny look and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Sirius heart froze when he realized that the page had been torn at the top...not the bottom.

"Fuck!" Sirius exclaimed leaping from the bed. Remus watched in surprise as the man then dashed through a door to his left; Sirius' balcony; and disappeared. It took Remus five minutes to realize that Sirius had left completely. Standing in Sirius' room Remus glanced down at the piece of paper that had rocked him to his core a few days ago. He had completely forgotten about the letter until Harry had found it on his desk a few days ago. Taking it out of the baby's grabbing hands, and continuing to rock the sleepy child Remus had set the letter on the desk. After putting Harry down for his nap he had gone back to the letter. Settling on his desk chair he had pulled the letter out, only to find two letters. The first from Lily, and the second on a foot of parchment that had been torn.

 _Hey Remus,_

 _So hopefully this will all end well, but I stole this from Sirius. He wrote you a different letter that explained that Dumbledore was being a manipulative old coot about the Severus situation. Hopefully by the time you read this that will have all been settled. I remember the conversation we had that night at the end of our seventh year about your feelings for Sirius. I never told anyone, but I thought you should read the enclosed letter and make your own decision from there._

 _All my love,_

 _Lily_

Remus had blushed as he thought about drunkenly confessing to Lily that he felt more betrayed by Sirius' prank because of how he felt about him than anything else. Putting the thought out of his head he curiously looked at the other letter, and promptly blushed to the roots of his hair as he read.

 _Honestly you're a ruddy git! Half the time I think about you these days I want to track you down to explain myself, the other half of the time I want to find you so that I can ravish you. Merlin, it's been torture since fourth year, every time I saw you I would want to kiss you. You looked so adorable fifth year when you were made a Prefect and were walking around with that badge on. I purposely got into trouble just to have you scold me, gave me a right thrill, that did. And then seventh year you weren't even talking to me, but you were around all the time. Practically attached to me, which made it right hard to have a wank, I hope you know. I've loved you for years, you daft, irresistible git, and you need to stop pouting and talk to me about that stupid Slytherin so we can go back to being friends and I can go back to loving you desperately from afar._

 _Padfoot_

Remus had been stunned and it was only when he started to see spots that he realized he had stopped breathing. He hadn't said anything for a couple of days, but after sharing that look with Sirius in the kitchen earlier he couldn't get the idea out of his head, the idea that he really needed to talk to Sirius, and now Sirius was gone. Instead of feeling discouraged Remus began to chuckle. If he knew Sirius like he thought he did the man wouldn't be back until late tomorrow. Turning from the room he made his way back to his own, whistling a small tune with a smile.

SBSBSBSBSBSB

Sirius Black was in a very strange situation, he had just shown up in front of the Grangers' house after having Apperated three times to make it there. Knocking on their door he was greeted by a surprised Matthew.

"Sirius, what happened?" Matthew asked with a tilted head. He ushered the man in and took a look at his ashen face.

"What's up, Sirius," Matthew asked again after he had settled the man in his office. Matthew and Sirius had gained a wonderful friendship in each other, as they tended to be the more laid back joking parents in the group.

"Years ago, I wrote a letter telling Remus that I loved him, but I thought I threw it away. Turns out our late mutual friend kept it and bequeathed it to him in her portion of the Will," Sirius said staring down the bottle of the beer Matthew had handed him. He didn't like Muggle beer as much as ButterBeer, but at the moment anything would do. Matthew let out a deep whistle in surprise, knowing it was not the best time to state that he owed Jean ten pounds.

"Well what did he say when he found out?" Matthew asked taking a swig of his own beer.

"I don't know….I ran away," Sirius admitted. Matthew gawked at him for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing.

"This isn't funny, you oaf," Sirius cried out, throwing a pillow at the man. Matthew knocked the pillow aside and continued to chuckle.

"What's the problem exactly," Matthew asked once he had caught his breath.

"I can't go home with him knowing, I'm going to have to _Obliviate_ him, and I'm no good a that spell. What if I make him forget that we made up?" Sirius fretted. Matthew watched the man, amused, before standing and leaving the room without a word. Sirius watched him go, confused, before letting out a petulant huff. Five minutes passed before Jean stormed into the room.

"Go home right now, Sirius Black, and claim your man," Jean proclaimed. Sirius stared at her open-mouthed, shocked by her pronouncement.

"What...I can't just...what?" Sirius stammered. Jean sat down on the arm of his chair and took his face in her hands. When she had his attention she said slowly.

"Go Home, Sirius."

Sirius stared at her and understood that she was telling him that he couldn't run from this. Sighing loudly he nodded, downed the beer and shook hands with Matthew. He walked to their fireplace and took a handful of Floo powder.

"Well….wish me luck," He said before throwing the powder into the fireplace and vanishing. Jean leaned against Matthew; who had come up behind her to rest his hands on her hips; and said with a large smile, "Good Luck."

 **A/N: Ok I am sorry for the late update. I thought I was going to be able to do this on a regular basis, but my muse is a flighty thing and life has a way of making me crazy. I have a large Certification exam coming up next week so probably no updates for a bit. My birthday is Friday (6/15) Hazzah! Thanks to all who follow me, I would love some reviews. And as always thanks to alix33 for keeping me in line.**  
 **ALSO I WENT BACK AND EDITED CHAPTER 7**


	9. Chapter 9: Not Exactly Together

Harry watched his adults act silly with a curious expression on his face. Moony kept shooting Wius looks and would smile when Wius would catch him looking and look away going red. Harry watched as Wius would glance at Moony when Moony wasn't looking and would get a look on his face that he had only ever seen on his mommy's face when she looked at his daddy. It was all very silly.

"WIUS!" Harry called out again slamming his hands repeatedly on his highchair tray. He wasn't sure if he liked the new chair Ron's mommy had made Moony buy for him, he liked sitting on the table. As Wius walked over and quickly laid a plate in front of him Harry amended his thought. This chair let him eat his own foot without having to wait on either Wius or Moony to feed his face happily he decided that his adults could continue to be silly as long as they continued to feed him such yummy food…..unless he found peas.

SBRLSBRLSB

Sirius was starting to realize the Remus was not disgusted, angry, or uncomfortable with the knowledge that Sirius had been in love with him for years. Instead, it seemed as though Remus was waiting for him to bring it up, something Sirius was very reluctant to do. Not that he didn't think that it could possibly lead to some very pleasurable results….it was that it could go horribly wrong as well. Remus was not one to be cruel, but Sirius still didn't want to get rejected.

"Sirius," Remus called out to him and hid a smirk as he watch Sirius jump in surprise.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't give Harry his food I'm pretty sure he will spell you green again," Remus pointed toward the irate baby who had been calling out Sirius' name for a few minutes. Sirius looked over at the boy and quickly finished up his plate of food. Harry was slamming his hands down into his highchair tray and his hair; which stood up just like James'; was starting to crackle a bit. Apparently prolonged exposure to Hermione's magic had woken up Harry's. He had been having moments of accidental magic for a few months now, and they had learned the hard way to stay away from peas if they didn't want an explosion.

"Sorry, did you need help," Sirius asked Remus after giving Harry his food. Remus had been preparing their own meal.

"No, you can get us something to drink though," Remus said. He watched Sirius leave the room with a smile and started to hum under his breath. He was making a simple alfredo sauce pasta. It had been a week since he had confronted Sirius about the letter. Much to his surprise Sirius had come home meer hours after he had left. The man had looked very determined walking in the door, and had taken one look at him before turning bright red and dashing into his room. Remus had spent a good while laughing at the other man's antics. In Sirius' absence Remus had decided not to push a confrontation. He wouldn't let him forget he knew though, so he had taken to touching.

Innocent touching mind you, a brush of the hand, a pat on the shoulder, a one-armed hug. But it was more touching than the two have them have had in years, and he could tell Sirius wasn't sure what to make of it. Honestly, Remus just wanted to grab the man and kiss him senseless, but despite the letter there was a possibility that Sirius' feelings weren't quite so strong now. He too didn't want to be rejected, and so he waited for Sirius to make a move.

"I've got a 1865 Moscato if that will work with your pasta," Sirius said as he came back into the room holding the bottle. Remus turned toward him and reached for the bottle. Purposefully overshooting he brushed against Sirius' hand as he grabbed the bottle.

"Perfect," Remus said with a large smile. Sirius blushed lightly and shrugged.

"I thought it would be a good year," Sirius responded. Remus nodded and with a quick spell popped the cork out of the bottle. They helped themselves to the pasta and poured the wine and sat down on either side of Harry, who had demolished his own pasta and was sitting sleepily in his chair. Sirius cleaned him up and then calling an elf, sent him to be cleaned and put to bed. Molly had convinced them that they didn't always have to settle Harry for the night, especially since they had elves. The little boy had fussed the first few times, but now he went down easily; though Remus or Sirius still tucked him in almost every night.

Sirius looked up in time to catch Remus gazing over at him as he had been doing on and off for the past week. Instead of looking away he stared back and watched as Remus' eyes burned amber for a moment.

"I haven't forgotten, but I won't push. We can talk when you feel like it," Remus finally broke the silence. Sirius gulped audibly and looked away. Steeling himself and pulling on that Gryffindor courage reached across the table and grasped Remus' hand.

"I have no idea how to go about this, but I figure the best way to do it is to tell you that nothing has changed since writing that letter. I also don't expect-" Sirius cut off as Remus jumped to his feet. Feeling his gut turn to ice Sirius got to his feet as well, ready to try to explain himself to an irate Remus only to be caught up into said man's arms. Then a pair of warm lips crashed down on his own and Sirius felt as if he were flying. It was not perfect by any means, and then as Remus cupped his face and turned his head slightly it was. The soft pressure against his lips was a weird mixture of gentle and insistent. Sirius reached up to run a hand through Remus' hair and pulled him closer. Parting his lips slightly his breath hitched as Remus wasted no time invading his mouth. He heard a low moan resound before realizing it was coming from him. Reluctantly Sirius pulled away and stood panting in the circle of Remus' arms.

"Explain," Sirius said breathlessly. Sirius couldn't help running his tongue over his bottom lip and Remus growled in response. Remus leaned toward him, eyes intent on his mouth before Sirius completely pulled away.

"No, stop, and explain." Sirius demanded struggling to will away his erection. Remus was also panting and the amber in his eyes was bright.

"I assume that Lily gave me that portion of the letter because I confessed that I had been in love you with you since third year to her during the party we had seventh year right before graduation. I worried that after everything we went through your feelings may have waned, but to hear you say nothing has changed," Remus shrugged, "I couldn't help myself."

Sirius stared at him in shock as he slowly sank into a chair. Remus loved him...REMUS loved him.

"I can't believe it," Sirius said softly. Remus was suddenly kneeling in front of him gently taking his face in his hands.

"I want you to know I don't want to rush this. There is so much between us that we still need to work on, but I wanted you to know that at the end of this I want you. I've wanted you for years and despite every moment of doubt I want you still," Remus said urgently. Sirius covered Remus' hands with his own and leaned forward to press his forehead to Remus'.

"I never thought that I could have this moment, especially after what happened. I just, you have always been the best of our friendship. You knew when to stop joking and when to start. Your sense of justice was on par with Godric Gryffindor himself and losing your friendship was like cutting off my own arm. I've loved you for longer than I knew what love was, and at first I was terrified because I didn't really know what love was….James' family was just starting to teach me. I can't lose you and would rather stay your friend than screw up what we are working so hard to get back." Sirius said vehemently. Remus nodded in agreement before pulling Sirius into another heated kiss. He couldn't help himself despite the situation.

"You've got to cut that out," Sirius said with a laugh. Remus shook his head.

"I'm going to completely contradict myself and tell you that I refuse to stop kissing you now that I know I can," Remus said softly. Sirius sucked in a breath and let out a quiet moan before grabbing Remus back into another fiery kiss.

They did not get back to their dinner for a while.

ADADADADADAD

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk and seethed silently. His plans for the Potter child had fallen apart around his ears due to that mangy wolf and dog. James Potter had not listened to him when he had told him to distance himself from Black when he had saved Severus from a werewolf Remus. Instead the boy had kept Black even closer, all by adopting him into this family. Dumbledore had warned him that the Blacks were all underlings of Voldemort, but he hadn't listened. Dumbledore wasn't bothered that it had turned out that Peter had been the one to betray them.

"Moody, I require your assistance," Dumbledore spoke into the two-way mirror that he kept at his desk. Moody's magical blue eye appeared for a moment before disappearing. Given that he could not Apparate directly into Hogwarts Dumbledore knew he would be in for a moment of waiting. Sure enough five minutes later Moody shuffled into the room.

"Albus, what do you need?" Moody grunted out scowling.

"I need you to track down where Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are staying. Somewhere in France, Molly Weasley knows." Albus commanded. Moody raised an eyebrow and asked an obvious question.

"If Molly knows where they are, why are you not just asking her the location?"

"She refuses to tell me, and is impervious to compulsion charms," Albus muttered. The woman had scowled darkly at him and viciously ejected him from her home. Albus had received a Howler from Arthur that he was never to come near the Burrow again until otherwise told. Receiving a Howler from the normally quiet and mild mannered man had been a very uncomfortable experience.

Moody chuckled quietly, having told Dumbledore years ago to avoid using such spells on Molly. The woman had an abundance of magic directly linked to the Mother Earth, who had seen fit to bless her sevenfold if what he had heard at the Ministry was true. Dumbledore scowled at Moody's audacity to laugh at him.

"Just do as I ask and report back to me." Dumbledore snapped. Moody scowled at him, all amusement fleeing and nodded sharply. Turning away he shuffled out of the room, still getting used to his new leg. Dumbledore watched him go and turned back to thoughts about Harry Potter. If he could get a hold of the boy early it would make things much easier, but Dumbledore was a planner. He would create a plan for when the boy came to Hogwarts as well, and if he had to remold him so be it.

RLSBRLSBRLSB

Molly Weasley knew what love looked like, in all its many forms. It was one of her special talents and as she greeted Sirius and Remus she noticed right away that their relationship had changed. Even if she didn't have her special gift she would have noticed how Sirius no longer made an effort to sit apart from Remus, or how Remus had casually laid a hand on Sirius' knee while they watched the kids play. She looked over at Jean and noticed the woman was currently sending Sirius a rather proud look, to which the man was avoiding as a high blush started to take over his face. Remus noticed and looked over at Jean before a look of understanding came over his face.

"He went to you?" Remus asked.

"To Matthew actually, but I was the one who sent him back. Matthew still owes me 10 pound now that I think about it," Jean said with a smile.

"You bet on what exactly," Remus asked with an amused smile. Jean smiled and shrugged delicately.

"I bet that you and Sirius would become a couple before Harry turned 3. Matthew thought it would take until Harry was at least 8." Jean said happily. Remus snorted while Sirius choked on the water he had been sipping.

"Now wait just a moment, we aren't officially together," Sirius sputtered. Remus shifted to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We aren't?"

"Well, no, I thought we were going to take it slow," Sirius stuttered as he looked at Remus with a slightly helpless impression.

"So, taking it slow means we aren't officially together?" Remus asked for clarification. His gut twisted a bit at the thought, but the rational part of his mind understood where Sirius was coming from. Sirius bit his lip and looked at Remus unsure for a moment.

"Well we aren't not together, just not quite together?" Sirius finally decided with a slight question. Remus chuckled and closed the distance between them to place a gentle kiss on his brow.

"Sure, that makes sense to me," Remus said softly. Their moment was interrupted by the sniffing of Molly who looked close to tears.

"Oh don't mind me, hormones, you two are as sweet as a chocolate frog," Molly said while wiping her eyes with a conjured handkerchief. Remus and Sirius smiled at her as they rested against each other. The children came to find their parents a moment later, as they were quite hungry and Harry needed to be changed. Ron; who had been wearing a gnome shirt on top of a pair of baby jeans was now jeansless and had something green all over his shirt. Hermione had a few toy cars in her hair and also was grasping something tightly. Remus was very startled when he saw that it was a wand.

"Where did you get that, Hermione," Remus asked concerned. Hermione looked at him tilting her head to the side before relinquishing the wand to him. He examined it closely before realizing it was fake.

"Oh they were selling those at the toy store the other day and I couldn't resist," Jean explained as Remus handed the wand back to the little girl. Molly was busy wiping Ron down and was muttering under her breath.

"How do you always manage to lose your pants, Ronald, every time." Molly muttered as she looked at her son in fond exasperation. Ron gave her a large gummy smile before popping a fist into his mouth. Molly gently removed it and handed him a peeled orange instead.

"Harry, my man, you smell," Sirius said with a large smile. Harry smiled up him and wiggled around on the changing table causing his guardian to laugh at him. Sirius was very happy currently, Harry was growing well and his second birthday was right around the corner. Remus and he were finally getting back on track, and life was good. As he changed Harry and sent him off to Remus Sirius felt a shiver go down his spine. Life was too good...something was coming.

 **A/N: Hello All! I am sorry for both the short chapter and the long time between each chapter. I thank my Beta alix33! I know where I want this story to go, but what are your opinions so far? Review for me as it keeps my artistic fires burning! Also who else thinks that Moody isn't as loyal to Dumbledore as the old buffoon thinks?**


	10. Chapter 10: Severus Snape

Severus Snape was at a loss now that his secret reason for living had been taken out in a vicious betrayal of his trust by both his "masters". Voldemort had told him that he wouldn't hurt Lily, Dumbledore had told him that he would protect them...neither man had made good on his promise. Looking down at the faded Dark Mark Severus knew that he wouldn't be free of either master for a long time. While the world celebrated Severus drank away his sorrows and waited. He blearily looked around his dark living room at Spinner's End and noted the eight bottles of whisky littered around. The ninth bottle was grasped loosely in his fist, half gone.

"What is the point of living in this godsforsaken," Severus muttered into the silence. He hadn't been expecting an answer so when a female voice answered him he nearly shit himself.

"You live because your purpose is greater than what you believe," a gentle voice said. Severus bolted upright and turned in his chair to look behind him. There was no one there and Severus shivered in fear. Turning back slowly he glanced at the whisky bottle he still held and took another swig quickly.

"You will need to keep your head in the coming days, my son," the woman said again. This time the voice came from beside his chair. Severus looked around and yelped at the golden woman sitting on the arm of his chair. She laughed; a beautiful sound like doves and waves; and rested a hand on his shoulder. Severus instantly felt himself calm, as well as his drunkenness lifting away.

"Great Mother," Severus breathed. It was a myth in a way, the Great Mother was magic itself. She was supposed to only show herself to women with a penchant for motherhood or men who had great magical destinies. Severus was floored to see her in his living room. Sliding out of his chair he sank down to his knees.

"Hello, my child, I can feel your pain...so deep, so dark." the Great Mother intoned sadly. Her tone made Severus feel horrible, and he felt tears come to his eyes.

"She was my everything, Mother, my reason for living, if Potter," Severus started on his age old rant only to be silenced by a gentle hand on his head.

"She was not for you, there is another meant for you that you will meet in the future. Her son will need you to watch over him once he comes to Hogwarts however, his new fathers will not be able to protect him there," the Great Mother said. Severus looked at her for a moment before collapsing into tears. There had never been any chance for him and Lily then if magic Herself decreed it so. Another piece of what she had said penetrated.

"Fathers?" Severus asked through his sobs. The Great Mother gently lifted him back into the chair and shushed him. Once he had calmed she answered.

"His Godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin now care for him. They had finally found their way back to each other and are raising him. They are helped by another of my children; Molly Weasley, and a Muggle woman who is helping to teach them more of the world," the Great Mother said softly. Severus scoffed in irritation at those names. He had no love for Black or Lupin, and part of him twinged at the thought of them raising Lily's son.

"They saved him from a horrid fate already, my son, your living master would have had him raised by your love's sister."

Severus jerked and scowled deeply.

"He wanted to give Potter to Petunia! She hated magic, he husband was no better." Severus said in horror. "How did Potter end up with Black and Lupin," Severus inquired. The Great Mother smiled widely.

"He was stolen by his Godfather from off of her front porch," She said proudly. Severus burst out laughing at the idea.

"You must make amends," the Great Mother said, effectively cutting off Severus' merriment.

"I will not."

"You must."

"I refuse!"

"You have no choice, You Will Make Amends," the Great Mother said her voice booming in the small space. Severus shrank back from her and bowed his head.

"They will not be willing to make amends, and to make me do so makes no sense. They were my tormentors, they should be coming to me for forgiveness not the other way around," Severus insisted. The Great Mother waved away his worries.

"They will be made to understand the error of their ways, and you will need to integrate yourself into the young Harry's life. It is imperative that he know you to be kind before Hogwarts, your living master has _plans_ ," the Great Mother spat the last word with just disgust that Severus flinched.

"I am to become what, a doting uncle?" Severus asked with a sneer. The mere idea was slightly revolting, though it reminded him that Lucius had just had his own son and had named him Godfather of the boy. He supposed if he was going to be uncle to one boy he could be uncle to two.

"You are to be yourself, but first you need to remove this burden that you have rested on your shoulders. You were not her chosen, you would never have been and your chosen is perfect for you. Your role in the coming years will be the foundation that tips the war in the side of the Light. You will be used and abused, but if you build a supportive network before that parasite makes his return you will make an impact even greater than that of young Harry," the Great Mother told him gently. She stroked his hair and pulled him close as Severus began to cry again. He was a strong man, one who had not even cried at the passing of his mother, but the Great Mother brought his tears to the surface and forced him to cleanse himself. Once the last of his tears had fallen he leaned away from her embrace and look up into her golden eyes.

"What must I do?"

"Write a letter." the Great Mother said kissing Severus' head leaving behind her mark that would flare whenever he was questioned about her involvement; except if asked by Dumbledore or Voldemort.

SSRLSBSSRLSB

Remus stretched out with a contented sigh. Another full moon night come and gone and he definitely loved the amount of space there was at the estate. Moony enjoyed running through the woods and had marked off the area around the estate as his territory. As this was something that he had never had, Remus had not realized how integral having a territory was to his wolf's sanity. Moony had calmed down to the point that Remus had discussed with Sirius about not taking the Wolfsbane during his next change. Sirius was wary but had agreed that they would discuss it after one or two more changes. As he was thinking about the previous night a tapping drew his attention to the window. There a regal raven sat on his ledge with a letter clasped in one talon. Getting up Remus retrieved the letter and offered the raven a treat that was promptly taken. The raven settled on the railing alerting Remus that the writer wanted a response. Heading back to his bed he settled in to read. The first words caused his eyebrows to fly into his hair.

 _Lupin,_

 _I am contacting you rather than Black as I figure you would actually finish this letter instead of just setting the damn thing on fire. I have been informed that I need to make amends with you and Black if I ever hope to be part of young Harry's life. Remarkable as it may seen Lily was my dearest friends and I loved her deeply. Though we had fallen out by the time of Harry's birth that did not stop me from wanting to know and be part of her life. There is information that I should also impart upon you and I wish to meet. Share this with Black and send a note back with Felix letting me know._

 _X,_

 _Severus Snape_

Remus was sincerely shocked to find out that Severus had actually loved Lily, but it would explain why the animosity between him and James was so strong. The fact that he wanted to reconcile seemed a tad suspicious, but when Remus thought about the little boy in the next week he wondered if it wouldn't be beneficial to have Severus in his life. Remus and Sirius did not know much about when Lily was young, but if he remembered correctly Lily and Severus had grown up together. Deciding that he needed to talk to Sirius Remus rose and walked into the bathroom. Going into Sirius' room through the bathroom was a surefire way to make sure that Harry didn't wake up. He stifled a laugh when he saw that Sirius was sprawled across his bed; he always had been a terrible sleeper. Remus settled next to Sirius and tickled the foot closest to him causing Sirius to snort and kick out.

"Wake up, Sirius, we have to talk about something important," Remus said tickling the foot again.

"Go away, Remus, nothing could be that important so early," Sirius moaned burying himself further into the covers.

"I got a letter this morning from Severus that you need to read," Remus said cutting to the point. Sirius sat up quickly and turned to Remus with a frown. He was about to say something snide, but the look on Remus' face stopped him. Holding out a hand silently he requested the letter, which Remus placed in his hand.

After reading it he sat back, leaning against the headboard in something between shock and suspicion.

"Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. Remus looked surprised and then contemplative.

"No, somehow I don't feel like this is something Dumbledore would do. I doubt after all he did in the past he would now send Severus to us to reconcile," Remus said slowly.

"I don't think so either, so what do you want to do," Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think we should meet him. I don't know anything about how Lily grew up really, but Severus was her friends before they came to Hogwarts remember. It would be wonderful for Harry to grow up knowing his mother. We can tell him about James, and Severus can tell him about Lily," Remus said. Sirius nodded slowly, not much liking the idea of making amends with Severus Snape.

"Today at the Leaky. I'll call Tom to get a room. Tell him 2, that way Harry will have had his nap already," Sirius said stretching. Remus looked at him surprised.

"You want to bring Harry right away?"

"That is what he wants, right? I don't see any point in waiting, I know you are the more forgiving of the two of us. If he can forgive me for the part I played in his torment then I can do the same and bury the hatchet so to speak. We have to make sure Dumbledore is not involved in this in any way though." Sirius said. Remus agreed and left to pen a letter back to Severus.

SSRLSBSSRLSB

Severus was a tangle of nerves as he sat at an out of the way table at the Leaky Cauldron. He observed the other patrons that milled around, nursing a cup of black coffee as he waited. The note he had received had been unexpected, especially since Lupin had made it clear that the meeting was Black's idea. Pulling it out of his pocket for the hundredth time Severus re-read it.

 _Severus,_

 _While this is unexpected we have decided to give you the benefit of the doubt. In the long run it would be great for Harry to know someone who was close to his mother, the same way that Sirius and I were close to James. Sirius insisted that if this was to be done that there be no delay; so meet us at the Leaky Cauldron today at 2pm. We will be bringing Harry, so it is best to meet after his nap. Sirius will rent out a room that we can use when we arrive. All the best, till later._

 _Remus_

Severus sighed and rested against the back of his chair. He resisted the urge to rub the spot on his forehead where the Great Mother had bestowed her mark. He felt free for the first time in years, despite the upcoming confrontation. A childish giggle caused him to turn toward the main door just as Sirius, Remus and a small infant came in. His eyes zoomed in on the baby that already looked like a miniature James Potter, so much so that he felt his lip start to involuntarily curl, until the little boy looked his way and his breath caught. Lily's bright green eyes looked back at him, brimming with happiness. The trio drew level with his table and Severus came to his feet.

"Lupin, Black," Severus said stiffly. The men looked at him for a moment before Remus stepped forward. Without a word he held out Harry for Severus to take. So in shock by the move Severus took the baby without hesitation. He looked down at the baby in his hand who was looking up at him curiously.

"This is Severus Snape, Harry, can you say hi?" Remus said softly. Harry turned his head to look at Remus for a moment before turning back to Severus. Canting his head back a bit to look fully at the man holding him Harry grinned widely, showing off the two front teeth he had developed the week before.

" _Bonjour,_ " Harry said. Severus blinked before a small smile graced his face.

"Bonjour," Severus said back. Harry wiggled a little bit in his grasp enjoying the way the man's deep voice rolled around him. Severus clutched the wiggling child a bit closer and finally pulled his eyes away. He was surprised to see both Black and Lupin looking at him with fond amusement.

"Let's go," Sirius said turning toward that back stairs. Remus followed him leaving Severus to follow behind with Harry. Harry was playing with his dark locks, tugging on them slightly which caused Severus to flinch. Remus noticed this once they had reached the room and rescued him. Pulling a small box out of his pocket he enlarged it to reveal a playpen; which he placed Harry in.

"So, what caused you to reach out?" Sirius asked as soon as they had all settled. Severus shifted uncomfortably before sighing.

"You may not believe me, but I was visited by the Great Mother during a time when I was considering if it was worth staying alive," Severus said quietly. The argument he had had with the Great Mother had been...violent. The Great Mother was not one to be questioned, but Severus was stubborn. He had not wanted to bare all to Lupin and Black, but the Great Mother had insisted that he do so, that doing so would be the best thing for him.

Remus' eyes widened in shock at the mention of the Great Mother, and while Sirius was sceptical he had just noticed something on Severus' head. Standing up he approached the other man and brushed aside his bangs. Severus sat stiffly having been warned this may happen. Sirius silently reached behind him for Remus who grasped his hand and also came forward. They observed the glowing symbol on Severus' head and sucked in a breath.

"Alright, we definately believe you," Remus said as they reclaimed their seats.

"So what does the Great Mother want to happen," Remus asked. Severus shrugged slightly.

"She would like us to reconcile….though I believe we would have had to be friendly originally for that to happen. I suppose she would like us to make amends," Severus observed the men as he said this. Sirius shot Remus a smirk, which just caused the other man to roll his eyes.

"I told Remus that as long as I knew you weren't here on the behalf of Dumbledore that I would be open to burying the hatchet so to speak," Sirius said with a wide smile. Severus raised an eyebrow at the Muggle phrase.

"Why would Dumbledore play a part into making amends," Severus asked curiously.

"We are not very fond of Dumbledore at the moment, not only did we find out he was instrumental in our falling-out years ago, he has already tried to have Harry removed from our care once. We have no doubt that we will try again," Remus answered.

"You had a falling-out...after that night I assume," Severus said shrinking into his chair a bit. He looked at Sirius who was glaring at him, but the man also had laughter in his eyes.

"I have to know what you hoped to achieve by getting Remus kicked out of Hogwarts," Sirius asked seriously.

"You have to understand the situation I was in at the time. Lily had just cut off our friendship because of what I called her. Every time I tried to apologise your group was close by, calling out jeers and...I believed keeping her from forgiving me. I wanted to hurt you all the way you were hurting me. I could see how close the three of you were, Peter seeming a bit like an outcast, and I figured if I could remove a part of the trio you would know how I felt. Potter was difficult to go after, his whole life was out for the world to see and he had nothing to exploit. Black, you were already a black sheep in your family, I figured that anything I found out about you would be ineffective. But Lupin, consistently gone once a month, injuries, exhaustion, all signs that something wasn't what it should be. It didn't take all that much research honestly to figure out what he was." Severus explained. Sirius nodded in understanding, and even Remus looked understanding.

"You were not in danger that night," Sirius said after the silence had stretched for a while.

"I realized you cast some kind of shield around me, but I do not think I was supposed to be able to move, was I?" Severus said. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I am still not sure if I just pronounced it incorrectly or if the spell initially was supposed to be mobile intentionally," Sirius admitted. Whatever Severus was going to say was cut off by a loud cry from the corner. They all turned to see Harry sitting in the middle of the playpen in tears. Remus quickly rose and picked up the baby who was still loudly wailing. Lifting him to take a sniff he affirmed that Harry was not in need of a change. He also gently turned him here and there to determine if he had hurt himself. Seeing nothing wrong Remus brought him back over to the other two men.

"What's wrong," Sirius asked scooping Harry out of Remus' arms.

"I don't know. He isn't dirty, we fed him right before we left, and he isn't hurt anywhere. Does he have another tooth coming?" Remus asked concerned. Sirius peered into Harry's mouth, but did not see another white spot that would indicate another tooth breaching.

"May I?" Severus asked, looking at the still wailing baby. Sirius hesitated for a moment before handing him over. Severus settled Harry in one arm and pulled out his wand. Muttering an old spell the lights in the room dimmed and a soft melody began to play. Working hard not to become embarrassed Severus started to softly sing the lullaby he had heard Mrs. Evans sing to Lily when Petunia was being mean to her. He suspected Harry was just feeling lonely being in a playpen and ignored by the adults. As he sang Harry settled and half sat, half lay looking up at the lights that floated around the room. Remus and Sirius sat in mild shock at the richness of Severus' voice. They were also surprised that while Harry had quieted he was not falling asleep, indicating that he also hadn't been sleepy. Severus stopped singing but did not hand Harry back, or deactivate the spell. Instead he turned back to the other two men and explained.

"I spent a lot of time of my childhood at Lily's house. Despite Petunia, it was better than being home. I am sure you can relate to that, Bl...Sirius," Severus said stumbling over the name. Sirius blinked in surprise but nodded in understanding. James' family had welcomed him with open arms, much as he suspected Lily's family had done for Severus.

"There were times when Petunia was particularly nasty and no matter what I said Lily would not be comforted. At those moments we would find her mother who would take us into their music room. In that room was a muggle device that shone images on the walls when you turned off the lights and turned on the bulb in the device. Her mother would gather her close; me as well; and sing that song."

Remus smiled at Harry who was looking up at Severus as he talked.

"Stories like that is the main reason why we decided it would be best to meet with you. Remus and I can supply tons of stories about James, but we didn't really get close to Lily until sixth year. You can provide insight into how Harry takes after Lily, as well as tell him stories about his mother that we would never be able to." Sirius said. He waved at Harry who grinned back at him, but seemed quite content to stay in Severus' arms. The men devolved into easy conversation, something that none of them thought would ever be possible. Harry stayed happily in Severus' arms, something the man was quite alright with. Hours later they departed with the understanding that Severus would be invited to the Villa the next time they were hosting a playdate. The little family was slowly adding members, and watching the proceedings from above the Great Mother smiled.

 **A/N: HAPPY 4th OF JULY! Firstly, thank you to alix33 who as always helps me out and makes me laugh. Secondly thank you to all who have reviewed, I appreciate it. Your reviews feed my soul! I have big plans for this new trio, and have to say I am excited for what is coming. Keep your eyes out, and hopefully I will be posting a bit more often, though no promises. Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11: In Which Dumbledore isa Butt

**A/N: Lookie Lookie, another update! I am going a bit off cannon in this chapter in regards to the Weasley siblings' ages. I am keeping all the age differences the same except between Ron and the twins, I am changing it from two years to four. As always thank you to all of the people who are reviewing this story, I am glad you are enjoying it just as much as I am. Special thanks to alix33! Review and Follow me!**

The amount of noise coming from the upstairs bedrooms was causing the adults in the kitchen below to shift uncomfortably in their chairs. The Playdate Brigade; as Sirius had named them much to everyone's exasperation; had met at the Burrow on this day.

"Molly what," Remus started to ask only to stop when something exploded from above.

"FRED, GEORGE!" Molly yelled up the stairs without responding to Remus. Moments later two toddlers came tumbling down the stairs slightly smoking. Coming at a slower pace was another slightly smoking boy.

"Percy!" Molly exclaimed taking in her third smoking son.

"'ello Mum," the twins said with wide smiles. Molly looked disapprovingly at the five year olds, before turning a raised eyebrow to her seven year old.

"What exploded?"

"Fred put a bit of powdered...something...into my potion," Percy said with a huff. He wasn't really upset about the ruined potion, he didn't really like potions. He was more upset that they hadn't warned him so it had exploded in his face.

"Fred, you and George know you aren't supposed to bother Percy when he is brewing," Molly said with her hands on her hips. Fred and George looked a bit sheepish, but the other adults in the room could see that they were unrepentant.

"Percy no play if he's bewing," George said petulantly. Though he loved playing with his brother Fred, he also liked playing with Percy. Percy wouldn't play with them if he had to brew, so they had broken his potion so he could play.

Sirius stifled a laugh behind a cough while Severus exchanged an amused look with Remus. The three men had grown close in the last month, a large surprise to all of them. Severus still had moments of nastiness, but Remus and Sirius were learning that this only happened when they did something that made the man feel cared about. Apparently this was not something Severus was used to happening. After Molly had taken care of her children; sending the three boys out into the yard much to the twins' delight; they settled in again to catch up. On this occasion Charlie and William (Bill to all) Weasley were watching the babies in the other room.

"MUM!" Charlie called running into the room. He was carrying Ron who was silently looking up at his brother. Molly surged to her feet and quickly snatched Ron from the frantic Charlie talking all the while.

"What happened, who's hurt, what did you do?" Molly asked as she ran her hands over her youngest. Ron started to fuss in his mother's arms causing Molly's panic to increase. Just as she was about to yell again Remus blanched.

"Um Molly, I think Ronald is just dirty," Remus said wrinkling his nose in discomfort. Molly stopped fretting before turning to Charlie with a hard look.

"You will take your brother and change him right now, Charles Weasley, before I hex you," Molly whispered, handing the baby over. Charlie flinched and made a distressed whining sound in the back of his throat. He was 100% positive that Ron had exploded in his nappy and had not wanted to deal with it. Bill was busy watching the other two babies and had told Charlie straight out that he would have to deal with Ron. Taking his brother in his arms he trudged from the room.

After Charlie left the adults burst into laughter, all except Molly who sat down with a huff. Her heart was still going a mile a minute thinking that something had happened to her baby.

"I know the feeling, sometimes Harry's explosions are terrifying. And Remus can get so sensitive that there are some messes he can't handle," Sirius said through his laughter. Remus shot him a disgruntled look; it wasn't his fault he was so sensitive to smells. Sirius grinned and squeezed Remus' knee in a silent apology. The group settled down again, only interrupted when Bill brought out a crying Harry; who had bumped his head and was looking for Remus for comfort. Cuddling the little boy close Remus was quite happy to soothe him.

"Molly!" A gruff voice called out from the kitchen. Knowing that the kitchen led to the backyard where people tended to Apparate in, Molly was unsurprised to hear a new voice coming from that direction. Unfortunately, it was not a voice she was pleased to hear. Sirius also recognized the voice and was up and gone before anyone could say anything. Rushing after him the small group came to a stop at the scene in the kitchen.

Moody was standing in the doorway his hand raised as Sirius stood pointing a wand at him. It was a position Sirius never believed he would be putting his mentor in, but now was not the time.

"What are you doing here, Alastor?" Sirius practically growled. Moody looked him over with a raised brow. He hadn't come to the Weasleys expecting to find Sirius; and looking over his shoulder he saw a large collection of people; or anyone else there. He wanted information and had decided to start with the Weasleys.

"I wanted to talk to Arthur and Molly, but seeing as you are here, my boy, I can talk to you," Alastor said slowly lowering his hands. Sirius' wand remained pointed at him, though Sirius lowered his arm slightly so it wasn't pointed at Moody's face.

"You can leave if you are here because of Dumbledore," Molly stated from behind Sirius. She had pushed to the front of the crowd; after pushing Remus and Harry to the very back. She knew Remus would be able to hear every word without exposing the baby.

"I am here because of Dumbledore, but not because I want to help him. I don't like being ordered around by anyone, much less a man who seems to have bad motivated toward a baby. Especially THAT baby," Moody said pointed in Remus' direction. His magical eye was pinned on Remus and Harry. Sirius took a step to the side causing the eye to swivel around and focus on him.

"Excuse me if I don't want you anywhere near Harry," Sirius said in a low tone. Moody stilled for a moment before nodding slightly.

"Let me sit would ya, my damn leg is killing me," Moody grunted plopping into a kitchen chair before anyone could tell him no. The injury was still new enough that the prosthetic was taking some time to get used to. Sirius blanched at the sight of it, still feeling guilty.

"Don't you start again, Sirius, you had other things to worry about that night," Moody reprimanded Sirius at the sight of the flinch.

"I was supposed to have your back," Sirius muttered wand finally lowering completely.

"Ya did, you were guarding my back against that damn Goyle, it wasn't your fault I wasn't guarding my front well enough. Things happen when you are an Auror, I'm alive. I live to fight another day and no leg is goin' ta stop me," Moody said gruffly. "Now, let me see the baby that's causing all the fuss."

Sirius stiffened when he heard Remus move forward. He really didn't want to expose Harry to Moody when he wasn't sure of his intentions. Remus however had always been better about reading people, so he remained silent.

Stepping out from behind Severus Remus brought Harry into sight. The little boy was sucking on his thumb and looking around the kitchen in interest.

"Give 'im here," Moody said gruffly holding out his arms. Sirius and Severus were surprised at the tenderness in which Moody held Harry; who was quite alright with being held by anyone unless he wanted one of his guardians specifically.

"Ha, looks like a miniature James with Lily's eyes. Getting some good food in him, little more chubby than the last time I saw him. You'll be a fighter I can tell," Moody said as he subtly inspected the boy. His magical eye seemed stuck on Harry's scar, which was setting off slight warning bells in Moody's head. His eye could see through enchantments, walls, magical cloaks, and could also detect the presence of Dark magic; the last of which made him nervous about the boy in his hand. Saying nothing he handed the baby back….or tried to. Harry had gotten a bit mesmerized by Moody's blue eye and started to fuss when Remus went to take him back. After a short awkward tug-of-war Moody resigned himself to holding the boy for a bit longer.

"So what about Dumbledore?" Sirius finally asked. THe other adults had made themselves comfortable in the kitchen, bringing in chairs from the dining room to resettle.

"He wants to know where you live. Apparently he tried to compel the information out of Molly dear and that didn't go down well," Moody stated. Molly's face grew dark at the memory. Remus and Sirius looked shocked and turned hastily to inquire if Molly was alright. She waved them off.

"You should have told us!" Remus exclaimed.

"You can't compel me, I'm protected," Molly explained. She and Severus shared a look and a smile. Finding out that Severus was also marked by the Great Mother had melted away any reservations she might have had about the man. Finding out a bit about his childhood home life had caused her to not only envelope him into the fold, but also caused her to mother the heck out of the poor man. Severus; unbeknownst to him; was flourishing under the care.

"I'd imagine so. Regardless, I was supposed to pump you for information as to the whereabouts of these two. He knows you are residing somewhere in France, but not where," Moody explained. He shifted Harry in his arms about as the baby reached for his nose, specifically the part that was missing a piece.

"I wouldn't have been able to tell him even if he hadn't tried to compel me. I'm not the Secret Keeper," Molly said with a huff.

"Fidelius Charm? Smart move, boy, I assume you are keeping the Secret Keeper close to the chest on this one," Moody said looking at Sirius with approval. Sirius preened a bit under his mentor's approval.

"Yeah, we aren't going to have another Peter in this group," Sirius said firmly. Moody was silent for a moment before his eyes swiveled to Severus.

"I take you your loyalty to Dumbledore has petered out," Moody asked directly. Severus was silent for a moment before lifting a shoulder in a delicate shrug.

"He will have it in some form when it is needed, but it is not needed now and forgive me if I'm a bit bitter to a man who failed to make good on the promise that bought my loyalty in the first place," Severus said with a smooth tone. Moody eyed him before nodding. Dumbledore had told him that Severus had suddenly disappeared in the last couple of weeks, his other task had been to find him.

"He's looking for you as well. Hogwarts needs a potions teacher."

"I've been informed, I haven't given my reply yet." Severus answered with a sneer. It wasn't that he didn't love potions, because he did. He just didn't know if he loved the idea of teaching.

"Potions is a delicate art form, and no matter that I do not think it should be taught to twenty 11 year olds at a time in a small classroom where anything could go wrong...I would not have a choice. Thus I am sure that my...mannerisms will not gain me any favors," Severus explained stiffly. It took them all a moment before the group started to smile at him; which made him fidget and blush slightly. In essence Severus did not want to be mean to children and felt as if he would have no choice.

"Take the job, Severus, the children will need to learn from someone who is a bit more interested in the craft than in collecting," Sirius said roughly. Everyone in the room knew that Sirius was still a bit bitter about Slughorn's prejudice while collecting students. No matter the student's allegiance if there had been any sympathy in the family for Death Eaters that child had been shunned. Sirius for some reason had been completely ignored in Slughorn's potions classes, despite the fact that he had been the most proficient potioneer in their group. Severus smiled at Sirius and shrugged.

"I have a month left until term starts, and two weeks left to decide on the books that would be needed should I take the job. I will think on it," Severus said softly. Molly pressed a hand to his arm, sending a warmth through him. The warmth reminded him of something, and he caught Molly's hand before she could remove it and met her eyes.

"We should talk," Severus said quietly as the rest of the room had turned back to Moody. Molly nodded curiously and tugged Severus back into the dining room and through to the hallway.

"The Great Mother has informed me that I am destined for another, someone who was not...Lily," Severus told her. Molly's eyes widened at this admission.

"You were in love with Lily? Well that makes everything make more sense," Molly said slowly. She had been a couple of years older than Severus and the rest of the Marauders, but she had seen how they picked on him.

"I was, but she was never for me, the Great Mother made me understand this. She also told me I would meet who was meant for me...but I think I already did once and I am now terrified as she is VERY young." Severus said fretting. The feeling he had felt when he came across her picture in the living room of Sirius' home had startled him. It was only the second time he had been there, and while Remus was waking Harry from his nap Sirius had taken him on a tour. In the family room were pictures of the Black family, though Sirius had made sure to mention it was only family members that had been blasted off the tree, and there she was sitting with a huge smile between her mother and father. Severus had been stunned because, not only had he met this girl once before; in Diagon Alley; he remembered that when they had touched a bolt of electricity had passed through him. At the time he had thought it had happened because he had caught the girl as she fell down the staircase at Flourish and Blotts, and had just attributed the spark to adrenaline. Now though, he was sure it was something else.

"Who?" Molly asked taking in Severus' scared expression.

"Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius' cousin," Severus said quietly. Molly raised an eyebrow.

"Andromeda's daughter?"

"That is the one." Severus said with a sigh.

"She is eight right now,isn't she?" Molly asked. Severus sighed even heavier and nodded. His head snapped up when he heard Molly giggle.

"Oh Severus, the Great Mother knows what she is doing," Molly said gently. Severus scowled at her his expression black.

"It would have been easier to just continue to moon over Lily. What am I supposed to do with this knowledge, Molly, I can't pursue the chit. And worse if she really is to be mine I will have to witness all of her insipid crushes as she crashes; and i do mean crashes; through adolescence," Severus said with a sad moan. Molly laughed again and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"It will all be worth it in the end, Severus. So you have to wait a bit for your prize, I expect there will be a lot to keep you busy in the meantime." Severus looked at her with annoyance before sighing again.

"My life sucks," Severus said with a put out pout. He wasn't prone to such statements anymore, but this situation was hardly ideal.

"Your life is exactly as it should be, not stop pouting and come on. I want to know what we are going to do about Dumbledore," Molly said pulling Severus back into the kitchen with the rest of the group. It seemed that Moody had just realized that Jean and Matthew were muggles, and was demanding to see Hermione as proof that he didn't need to Obliviate them. Around this time Charlie entered with a smiling Ron; Charlie looking a bit worse for wear. As the three friends were once again in the same room they all began to talk to each other in the mixture of baby babble and words that the adults had grown accustomed to. It went something like this:

"Ron, you poop?" Hermione asked catching sight of Ron.

"Ya, Carlie fix, go geen," Ron said with a happy giggle.

"Uck," Harry input. The other two giggled at him, as they had discovered that Harry disliked pooping in general, even when he did it.

"Fast friends I see," Moody noted as he listened to the conversation. The rest nodded and after relinquishing the children back to Bill and Charlie gathered closely around Moody.

"What does Dumbledore want with Harry," Severus asked straight out. Moody pursed his lips and spent a moment in silence.

"I believe right now he just wants to make him mouldable. Should he have gone to the Muggles as he was supposed to it would have been easy to have him rely on Dumbledore when he reached Hogwarts...they aren't very nice from what I've heard. With Harry being raised by you two," he pointed at Sirius and Remus, "he would have you to go to for advice, and would be much less likely to depend on Dumbledore without question. Especially if you are all still on the outs when he reaches eleven." Moody speculated. He wasn't 100% sure of Dumbledore's motives, especially since VOldemort was vanquished. Or was he?

"Snape," Moody snapped out. Severus straightened to attention with a scowl.

"What."

"Let's see your left arm," Moody growled. Severus hesitated for only a moment before raising his left arm and pulling back the sleeve. The Dark Mark was faded, the outline grey instead of black, but you could still clearly see what it was.

"If He is really gone, shouldn't that be gone?" Moody asked suspiciously. Severus exchanged a look with Sirius and Remus who he had already told his suspicions.

Catching the look Moody sat back with huff.

"So he isn't gone, makes sense, Dumbledore probably wants to groom Harry to vanquish him for good when the time comes. You having him now makes that harder," Moody said with a nod. Severus was mildly impressed, but then again Alastor Moody was one of the greatest Aurors there were for a reason.

"So what did he hope to accomplish by sending Harry to Petunia?" Sirius asked with a huff. This whole conversation was rekindling the flames of his anger towards Dumbledore.

"Who are the most malleable people, boy?" Moody asked gruffly. Sirius stared at him for a moment before growling low in his throat.

"Those whose home life is less than ideal, they cling to those who show them kindness." Sirius said lowly. Severus made an abortive flinch as the words hit very close to home. He had clung to Lily, and looking at Sirius he realized that Sirius had clung to Potter. Another kernel of kinship sprang into being in Severus' soul. How irritating.

"Dumbledore would purposefully send the Savior of the Wizarding World to a home to be abused or neglected," Jean asked in shock. She still did not know a couple of things about how Remus and Sirius had come to have Harry, but now she realized that they had saved him from a very horrible situation.

"Dumbledore would consider it for the "Greater Good", some strange mentality left over from a time a while ago," Moody said cryptically. Only Sirius knew what he referred to, he had heard Moody's Grindelwald rant more than once. The rest of the group simply let the comment pass and moved on to other topics, mainly how they were going to keep Dumbledore from getting his hands on Harry before Harry went to Hogwarts.

APWBDAPWBDAPWBD

"What have you heard," Dumbledore asked the figure cloaked in black that stood across from him. He was seated at a booth in the back of the Hog's Head, a pint of ale on the house sitting in front of him. He had not touched it, nor would he given his current relationship with the establishments proprietor.

"They are frequently seen with the Weasleys as well as another couple. The other couple are Muggles, the daughter is a witch...powerful one too. They seem to have made a sort of group, the lot of them constantly around each other going to each other's houses. I'd try the Muggles, the woman's been to the house I'm sure of it," the cloaked figures voice was a sultry dark sound that send shivers up the spines of all within hearing range. The woman beneath the cloak was dangerous, dangerous and worse was she knew it.

"Where do the Muggles live?" Dumbledore asked. He was not afraid of this woman, despite the fact that he should be a bit wary. He knew her weakness, and had every intention of delivering on his promises.

She slipped a piece of paper out of her bodice and slide it across the table. Turning her palm face up she left it on the table expectantly. Pulling another sheet of paper out of his inner robe Dumbledore set the item in her upturned palm. Her ruby tipped fingers closed around the paper slowly, as if expecting him to snatch it back. He did not, and would not. It was best to keep this particular contact happy.

"They will be at that location for the next three days. After that they will be moved again, you are on your own from here," Dumbledore said gravely. The cloaked figure nodded before turning on her heel and leaving. Dumbledore watched her go before looking down at the piece of parchment that she had given him. The address was near Godric's Hollow and Dumbledore scowled at it. He would rather not go back there if he didn't have to, but needs must be met. Leaving the ale where it sat he rose to his feet and left in a crack of Apparition.

The street on which he appeared was not crowded, but people walked to and fro interacting with their neighbors. Seeing an older man walking down the street Dumbledore waved his wand and copied the man's clothing. Stepping out onto the street after changing he slowly made his way to the proper house. It was late in the day, he hoped that the Muggles would be home. Finding the correct door he knocked and waited.

"One moment," a female voice called out. Dumbledore waited his wand tapping slightly against his thigh; a tick he had never quite gotten rid of.

"Can I help you?" Jean Granger asked as she opened the door revealing an older gentleman with a long beard.

"Yes ma'am, I am here to tell you something about your daughter. May I come in, it is not really something to be discussed in a doorway," Dumbledore said he voice very convincing.

"Something about Hermione?" Jean asked hesitantly. After the conversation this afternoon about Dumbledore, she was half sure she was looking at him. Matthew was putting Hermione down for the night, and she didn't want to let this man in without him.

"I'm sorry, sir, give me one moment to get my husband. Please do not leave," Jean said quickly closing the door before the man could say another word. She heard his disgruntled "humph" and ran to the living room. Throwing some Floo powder into the fireplace as she had been told, she waited until the flames turned green before calling the first name that came to mind.

"MOLLY!" Jean called desperately. She felt a swirling sensation before she was suddenly looking at Molly as she sat at her kitchen table.

"Molly, come quick, there is a strange man at the door who says he has information about Hermione, but he looks like Sirius said Dumbledore looked," Jean said an edge of panic coloring her tone. Molly surged to her feet and called up the stairs to Arthur that she would be right back.

"Move, dear," Molly commanded. Jean shifted away and Molly appeared out the fireplace immediately. Matthew walked in at that moment and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on," he asked softly. Jean pulled him aside to explain quickly while Molly went to the door to peer out the window. Stepping back she scowled and thought about how to deal with this situation.

"Let him in, bring him to the kitchen," Molly told the Grangers. Jean looked at her with confusion but went back to the door. Molly pulled Matthew into the kitchen quickly.

"I'm sorry, sir, he was putting down the baby. Please come in, he is in the kitchen," Jean said opening the door on an irritated looking Dumbledore.

"No worries, my dear," Dumbledore said though he wanted to grit his teeth in aggravation. He followed the woman to the kitchen and stopped still as he saw Molly Weasley seated calmly at the table. She and the husband were leaning toward each other as he pointed to something in the book open between them. As the wife entered Molly looked up in surprise.

"Dumbledore, whatever are you doing here?" Molly asked. Dumbledore said nothing for a moment quickly reconsidering his plan.

"I had just wanted inform them that some of the miraculous things their daughter might be doing were the results of magic," Dumbledore said slowly as if he were gauging their reaction. Jean and Matthew shared a look before turning back to him.

"We found out a couple of months ago when we met another family and Hermione accidentally showed her powers. Luckily the family was kind enough to explain the situation to us," Matthew said to the man. He looked him up and down and decided that he didn't like the way this man; the infamous Dumbledore Sirius had told him; held himself.

"I see, and Molly what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked turning his attention to the bothersome woman.

"Oh we were introduced by the same family. Jean and I sometimes meet to discuss the children, but you know how Arthur likes all things Muggle, I was asking Matthew here for some gift to give him," Molly lied easily. She had been weaving a protection spell as soon as she had entered the kitchen, one that she felt snap in place around the Grangers at that moment.

"As you can see we know all about our daughter's special gifts, is there anything else you need to tell us?" Matthew asked resting a hand on his wife's shoulder. Dumbledore stood silent for a moment before shaking his head with a jolly smile.

"No, my good man, I am pleased that you have been informed of your daughter's needs, and have made friends with the Weasleys. They will never lead you astray," Dumbledore said. He tipped his head at them and turned on his heel. As he left he cast a silent listening spell on the hallway. The door slammed behind him and he Appareated back to Hogsmeade. Getting back to his office in record time he quickly activated the listening spell on his end so he would hear whatever was being said.

"Nice try, Dumbledore," Molly Weasley's voice was heard before the spell was cancelled. Dumbledore's anger exploded out of him, destroying half of the office. This was not at all the way this should be going. Back with the Grangers' Molly was making sure there were no more leftover spells. When she found none she bid them goodnight and went back through the fireplace to her own home.


	12. Hiatus

Hello My loves!

Just a small note because it has been like FOREVER since I last updated. I am a bit blocked at the moment and am working through it by concentrating on some other things right now. I am also applying for my Masters...so that is ..

Know that I love you all and I will be back very soon!


	13. Chapter 13: Planning for the Unexpected

Chapter Eleven: Planning for the Unexpected

Sirius was in an uproar after Molly had Floo called to tell them about the night before. Remus simply stood back and waited for Sirius to get the main portion of his anger out before approaching the man. When Sirius had stopped before the fireplace; muttering under his breath; Remus came up behind him and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist.

"You have to think about this rationally, storming Hogwarts and hexing the Headmaster is not a good move, no matter how appealing that sounds," Remus said softly into Sirius' ear. Sirius huffed out an annoyed breathe, but Remus felt the shiver that raced along Sirius' spine. They had been moving slowly in their new relationship. General physical contact was accepted, even a few kisses. They hadn't gone much further than that, partly because of Harry, and partly because Remus could tell Sirius was hesitant.

"We can't just let him get away with trying to compel and spy on our friends, Remus! He won't be getting his hands on Harry before he turns eleven, but he is going to try his best. I feel like I'm hiding out here, but I've done nothing wrong. I am legally Harry's guardian, Dumbledore has no claim on him at all and if he's trying to take him…" Sirius cut off and swallowed thickly. Remus tightened his arms around him and set his chin down on Sirius' shoulder.

"He won't get Harry, we will protect him, but if you feel like we should move back to Britain we can," Remus said soothingly.

"No I wouldn't do that to Moony. He is so much calmer now that he has a territory," Sirius said resting his weight on Remus. He felt wonderfully cared for when Remus held him like this. Absently running his fingers up and down Remus' arm he contemplated what they could do about Dumbledore. Remus suppressed the shiver he felt at Sirius' touch and also turned him mind to their current problem. They were interrupted by a _POP_ behind them.

"Master Sirius is coming to the front parlor," Mipsy; their house elf; said in her high-pitched voice. Sirius pulled away from Remus and started in that direction. They had been expecting someone to drop by at some point that day.

"Hey Sirius!" Frank Longbottom said from his place at the front door. When Sirius had called him a few days prior he had been surprised. Though they had been in Auror training together Frank had never been overly close to Sirius Black.

"Frank, I'm so glad you could come on such short notice. How is Alice? Didn't you guys just have a baby?" Sirius greeted the other man.

"Yeah, Neville, he was born right before Harry was. How is Harry?" Frank asked as the men clasped hands and hugged.

"He's fine, down for his nap right now. Come this way," Sirius said ducking into a sitting room to the left of the foyer. Frank followed curiously, Sirius' attitude was jovial and cautious in equal parts.

"Now, take a seat Frank, I have a proposal for you." Sirius said indicating a couch in the center of the room.

"Alright, I have to admit when Moody got in touch with me a couple of days ago saying you were looking for me I was surprised. No offense but we were never very close." Frank said hesitantly.

"None taken, I was rather wrapped up in myself and James during training. I am sorry to call you out of the blue, but I need a bit of help that only an Auror can help me with," Sirius said settling down across from Frank.

"Go on," Frank urged with a wave of his had.

"How close an eye do the Aurors keep on known Death Eaters, or should I say _Imperioused_ former Death Eaters," Sirius said

"We keep general tabs on them, if they act in a suspicious manner they are given a tail to see if we can come up with any evidence against them. Why? Now that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is gone I would think their activity would just die off," Frank asked in genuine confusion. Sirius debated for a moment before sighing.

"I can't tell you right now my reason for thinking so, maybe another time. I believe that we haven't seen the last of Voldemort, and I wanted to know if there was a way to see if the Death Eaters that we knew were still out there started acting suspicious," Sirius explained. Frank stares at him going a bit pale at that information.

"Why do you think-" Frank cut himself off as he recalled that Sirius had just told him he couldn't say. "Alright, so you want to track the Death Eaters to see if they give away anything?" Frank asked. Sirius nodded and brought out a photograph from his pocket. He handed it to Frank and sat back with a sigh.

"When I was working with Alastor we were tailing that woman. The first time we staked her house she somehow slipped past us, same thing the second and third time. Alastor was going crazy by the time we tracked her down again, and the fight she gave us is what took Alastor's leg. I won't be able to return to the Aurors for a good while, so I wanted to know if you would also be willing to watch Alastor's back if he starts after her again," Sirius explained.

Frank studied the woman in the photograph. They had gotten her just as she was pulling up her hood, her magenta locs curling wildly around her head. She had a pouty mouth and wide green eyes that shifted around in the picture as she pulled her hood over her head.

"What's her name?" Frank asked tucking the picture into his shirt pocket.

"Angelica Bagshot, daughter of Bathilda, great-aunt of Grindelwald. Now as you know one family member does not make an entire family evil, but Angelica has been following in her cousin's footsteps. The only weakness she seems to have is a family member she is searching for. We tracked her down through the people she had been gathering information from." Sirius informed him. Frank nodded slowly taking it all in.

"Was she behind the Muggle killing that happened the day after James and Lily were killed?" Frank asked. Sirius raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well you wouldn't have heard about it, given the state you must have been in. Thirteen Muggles killed when a couple of Death Eaters went all out and blew up a street. There was one person orchestrating it but no one knew who she was. The only description we could get from anyone was that it was a woman with magenta hair." Frank filled Sirius in. Sirius sat back with a sigh. He opened his mouth to comment only to be cut off by Remus holding a wailing Harry. Sirius was on his feet in no time and at their side.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked. Remus silently handed Harry over and stood silently while the baby continued to squirm and wail. Sighing Remus said quietly, "I think he had a bad dream. Mipsy brought him to me while he was still sleeping and he was crying out in his sleep. I tried to calm him down but as soon as his eyes opened he began to wail," Remus wanted to begin pacing but held himself together. Moony was also agitated to not be able to provide relief for their pup. Sirius shared a disgruntled look with Remus as Harry continued to cry.

"Here, let me," Frank said as he came over. He plucked Harry from Sirius' arms and brought the child very close to his chest. Muttering something under his breath his shirt started to glow a soothing green color, one that matched Harry's eyes. Harry blinked as the light permeated his eyelids and his cries started to hush as he stared in fascination at the glowing shirt. Soon he was only making grizzling sounds and sucking on his fist.

"Neville has colic, the poor dear sometimes just keeps crying and this was one of the few things we could find to soothe him," Frank explained. He waved his wand as Sirius' shirt; the color was an equally soothing dark blue; before handing the baby back. Harry nestled into Sirius' arms and slowly drifted into a semi sleep stage. Remus came close and wrapped a loose arm around Sirius' waist.

"I'll head out now, Sirius, I'll keep you informed. Also...it's about time you guys got together, watching you dance around each other was painful," Frank said playfully as he ducked out the room. Sirius and Remus looked after him mouths agape for a moment before turning their attention back to Harry.

"I wonder what he was dreaming about," Remus mused as he looked down at the transfixed baby. Harry had grabbed a handful of Sirius's shirt and put the glowing thing in his mouth.

"I think he dreams of that night, before you came to live with us he would wake up and look around and then burst into tears. I think….i think it might be why he hates green veggies," Sirius said with a soft sigh. Remus frowned in response and gently stroked Harry's head. The little boy reached for the hand and gasped it tightly finally drifting back to sleep with his two favorite people keeping him safe. Remus stood close to Sirius and Harry, even going so far as to incircle Sirius's waist with an arm. He was mildly surprised when Sirius leaned back into him.

"Siri?" Remus asked softly.

"Later i want you to come to my room, so we can talk….and not talk" Sirius said lowly not taking his eyes off the baby. He knew Remus heard him because the arms around him tightened.

"Okay," Remus rasped. Resisting the urge to tighten his grip again on the man. Just the suggestion of not talking in Sirius's room caused him to stiffen everywhere. Sirius shifted against him, no doubt taking note of the stiffening.

"Later...let me put Harry back to bed." Sirius said with a light chuckle. Hr had felt Remus stiffen behind him and had to suppress an aroused shiver for fear of waking Harry. In any other instance he would have handed the sleeping baby off to a house elf, but after Harry's nightmare felt it was better to put him to bed himself. Moving away his arm was caught in a tight grip and Remus moved up behind him to whisper in his ear, "Hurry back." Another suppressed shiver and Sirius quickly moved away.

ABABABABAB

She had come so far using the information that Dumbledore had provided for her, the sweet taste of victory coated her tongue. As she appeared on the deserted street her heart hammered in her chest and a delicate flush crept up her neck. Making her way forward she counted slowly.

"Three...four….five….six," She stopped in front of the sixth house in the lane and stood still for a moment taking it in. The dilapidated building was that of an orphanage, long forgotten and abandoned. The windows were either broke or boarded up. The shingles on the roof were falling off, leaving gaps into house. Taking a fortifying breath she flicked her wrist, the long cedarwood wand appearing in her hand. She stepped onto the path and made her way through the overgrown brush toward the door. Reaching the door she took a breath.

"Tap the door frame and whisper your wish," she whispered under her breath. She tapped the door frame three times and them leaned close to whisper "Bring me back my daughter." She stepped back as the door began to glow and just as suddenly as it started it stopped. Taking a breath she twisted the handle and stepped into a grand foyer.

"Trish!" Angelica called out. From above there was a delighted cry and a young girl appeared at the top of a staircase.

"Mum!" Trish yelled as she spotted her mother. Running down the stairs Trish launched herself at Angelica. The hood of Angelica's cloak flew back allowing her crimson tresses to fly into the air as she wrapped her arms around the little girl that she hadn't seen in five years.

"Oh my sweet baby girl. Where is he?" Angelica whispered into her daughter's hair. The little girl stiffened and moved away slightly.

"The study, he stays in the study." Trish whispered. Angelica disengaged from her daughter and moved to ascend the stairs.

"I'll deal with your, Father….and then we will go," Angelica whispered. Her eyes blazed as she began to head up the stairs, wand clenched tight in her hand. Making it to the top of the stairs she paused for a moment to determine where he was.

"Mum," Trish called. Angelica looked back at her daughter to see her motioning to the left and holding up four fingers. Angelica understood, fourth room to the left.

She made it to the door and slowly opened it. The man sitting in the chair behind the ornate desk looked older than the man was. Part of this was due to his imprisonment for so long, part of it was because of the toll that Dark Magic took on a wizard.

"Cousin," Angelica said monotonously. She looked at Grindelwald as he sat at his chair and looked at her over a cup of whisky.

"So you have come to take her," Grindelwald said calmly looking at his past lover. The woman was still breathtaking, her crimson hair still as red as the day he had met her, her jade eyes still as green.

"You should have never taken her from me, you will never take her from me again," Angelica proclaimed raising her wand.

"Oh my dear, Dumbledore never told you how to get out of the house, did he?" Grindelwald said softly. Angelica stiffened realizing that he had not, she had assumed the way in was the way out.

"Foolish," Grindelwald whispered and suddenly a red beam struck Angelica in the chest. As she fell her last thought was a curse at Dumbledore for tricking her with what she wanted most.

SBRLSBRLSBRL

Sirius was pacing his room, the amount of nerves that he was showing was on the same level as when he was about to take his Auror exam. The knock on the door made his nerves rocket, but he swiftly moved to his door. Standing there was Remus, looking as delectable as he always did.

"May I come in," Remus asked softly. His eyes gleamed gold and Sirius gulped as Moony looked at him from Remus' eyes. Taking a step back he motioned into the room. Remus entered and turned to the siting area to the left of the door. He figured that they should do the talking portion of this evening first. Sirius watched him and was relieved when he made his way over to the sitting area.

"Come sit," Remus said patting the couch beside him. Sirius made his way over and settled down beside him. Remus took his hand and Sirius sighed a bit.

"So...let's talk," Remus said after a couple of moments of silence. Sirius took a fortifying breath and began.

"I want you to know that I didn't ask you to help me take care of Harry because of the way I feel about you. Even before knowing what was in the Will, I knew that James and Lily would want you to be a large part of Harry's life." Sirius started out. He figured they should start with the big things first, the things that could ruin their relationship before it really even started.

"I want you to know that I only accepted the invitation because of the way I felt about you," Remus responded. Sirius looked at him in surprise. Then he chuckled.

"I appreciate the honesty," Sirius said with a cheeky grin. Remus reached out and stroked a single finger down Sirius' cheek, causing the other man to blush lightly.

"Even in my anger, even when I believed you had betrayed me in the worst way, I wouldn't...couldn't stop loving you, Padfoot. I have loved you since I was fourteen, and I'm pretty sure Moony has claimed you," Remus said with a smile. Sirius' eyes widened at that last bit of news. To be claimed by a werewolf as mate was a big deal.

"You claimed me," Sirius whispered with a sense of awe. Remus nodded before closing his eyes and breathing deeply. As he reopened his eyes the brilliant amber shone back making Sirius catch his breath.

" _You are Mate."_ Moony said, his voice coming out as a deep growl over Remus' natural tone. Sirius gulped again, but felt a low burn begin in his stomach. He knew what being the mate of a werewolf meant, and knowing that he would always have that one person on his side was heartwarming.

"I don't have a beast per se, but rest assured that Padfoot has claimed you right back," Sirius said resting a gentle hand on Remus' cheek. Remus' eyes stayed amber for a moment longer before darkening to their golden brown, the look softening as he turned his head to the side to kiss the palm of Sirius' hand.

"You don't want to go all the way tonight, do you," Remus said after a moment. Sirius smiled softly but slowly shook his head.

"I do, but I don't. There is so much to cover between us, so much to discuss. I want to start this from when the feelings started and go from there. Knowing the depth of our feelings will make it easier to understand just how much Dumbledore's manipulations hurt us. We have agreed to move on from it, but" Sirius hesitated and stroked a finger across Remus' lips before dropping his hand and taking Remus' in his own, "we need to understand it so we can move completely away from it."

Remus nodded slowly and squeezed the hand in his own. Using the hand clasped in his own Remus tugged Sirius closer until the man was practically sitting in his lap. Using his free hand he stroked Sirius' cheek with a small smile. Sirius barely suppressed his shiver of arousal at the feel of Remus' fingers. Leaning close Sirius breathed in Remus' dark scent and relaxed into him. His scent; a mixture of pinewood and musk; always brought peace to Sirius' turbulent mind. Sirius lifted his head when Remus' fingers cupped the bottom of his jaw, and his breath caught at the look of hunger reflected in those eyes.

"Let me kiss you," Remus commanded and Sirius gulped knowing he was not talking about the chaste kisses they had been sharing. He nodded and Remus swooped in and claimed his lips in a fiery kiss. Sirius felt himself being swept away in the sensation, from the heat of Remus' body pressed against his own, to the sweet taste of Remus' mouth. He moaned deeply as his arms came up to circle Remus' neck. Remus pulled back a bit to nip at Sirius' lip and growl, " _Mine"_ before going back to kissing the breath out of him. They stayed locked together for a while, losing both their shirts as time went on, but Remus did not take Sirius to bed as he wished. Instead he gave him a taste of what was to come, and though it was the middle of the day they fell asleep tangled together on Sirius' bed.

 **A/N: Look whose back! Thanks for your patience guys i hope you enjoy the continuation of our story .And as always thanks to my beta alix33 you rock! Review so my plot bunny stays fed and doesnt leave me again!**


End file.
